Reason Why
by oohlachica
Summary: Several strange murders and attacks are sweeping across Newport. When Summer is thrown into the centre of it, reality hits. Will she solve the mystery and figure out the culprit before its too late? SS fic Rated for mild violence. FINALE up!
1. Author NotePrologue

**Author Note/Prologue**

Hi!

I'm back again with my third fanfic- **_Reason Why._** I'm really looking forward to jumping back into this because I love to write so much and I like the idea I came up with. I took the advice of a past reviewer and the fab four are embarking on senior year in this fanfic. I hope you enjoy this story and as it's almost the Christmas holidays, I have about three weeks off school so expect some frequent updates. As before, if you read it, please review even if its only a sentence. Ideas and suggestions are welcome too, I like to hear from people!

Here's a little prologue if you will to set the mood and time frame of the story.

Thanks again and enjoy

xxx

* * *

Welcome to Newport Beach, Orange County, California. You know the story up to now, September 2005 and our fantastic four are about to begin senior year. I don't want to confuse you but here's some background info of the original storyline which I've tweaked

-Marissa did shoot Trey and it's all been dealt with but Ryan and herself remain at Harbour as there was no Dean Hess

- In the middle of what would have been season 1, Kirsten fell pregnant and gave birth to a little Cohen, April Sophie Cohen. Now she is three years old and quite the character. Think mini girl Seth.

Apart from all that, everything is pretty normal. Ryan and Marissa are together and happy, as are Seth and Summer. But they don't know the drama lying ahead. Summer doesn't know how her life is going to be torn apart within the next year by one girl. One girl who she doesn't remember, but she's out seeking revenge for deeds committed years ago. The revenge will take a sinister form and will bring Newport to its knees, leaving Summer in the centre. And on that note, let the story begin…


	2. Live Every Moment

**Live Every Moment**

"So, I'll meet you in fifteen minutes? Right, great. See you then!" Summer shut her cell phone and looked at the shiny cover, a slight smile creeping onto her face. As she walked over to her floor length mirror in her room to check her appearance, Summer couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe it, but finally, her life was going well. She was so content in every aspect. It was late September of senior year and Summer felt more like an adult every day. After two years of solid angst and drama things had slowed down and she could have fun without worrying about secrets and consequences. It was bliss.

'Live every moment.' That slogan was being fed into their minds every day at school. She was going to. With Marissa and Ryan and most importantly, Seth. Ever since prom last year, the pair had been inseparable. The two spent most of their free time together, either with Ryan and Marissa or Seth's little sister April.

Just thinking of April made Summer smile wider. She was the most adorable kid on the planet. She was the perfect mixture of her parents, she had long, light brown hair, no where near as dark as Seth's but it suited her and enormous brown eyes. April was always the centre of attention, be it her kindness and humour or her remarkable I.Q. for a three year old. Well she was Seth's sister. She even thought of Marissa and Summer as her family as they'd been around like her real family since she was born.

Summer grabbed her purse, slipping in her cell phone and keys before heading out of her room. As she hopped down the marble staircase, she called to her stepmom that she was going out and exited the building, heading to her new black BMW. The sun was just starting to set as she climbed into the car. She whipped out her sunglasses, started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"Who's coming over? Who's coming over?" April swung her legs as she perched on a chair by the kitchen island. Seth was sat beside her, casually flicking through a comic book.

"Summer, and how do you know anyway?"

"I heard you on the phone!" April grinned mischievously. Seth glanced over at her and she stuck out her tongue. Seth mimicked her, knowing that it made her mad.

"Stop it!" she cried.

"No way, na-na!" Seth waggled his tongue at her as she put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"SETH! Stop it!" she screamed. He shook his head and she started to scream at the top of her lungs.

"HEY!" Kirsten yelled, appearing at the door. The two fell silent, they knew not to get their Mom mad.

"What is going on?"

"Seth was copying me Mommy, tell him!" April jumped out of her chair and ran over to her Mom. Kirsten glared at Seth as April clung onto her.

"Seth what have I told you about fighting with your sister?" April put on her puppy dog face and Seth shrugged.

"Come on sweetie, lets go watch a movie. Your pick," Kirsten smiled, rubbing her daughters back soothingly.

"Can we watch Cindyrella?" she sniffled.

"Sure baby, come on." Kirsten took her hand, leading her to the T.V. room. While she wasn't looking, April stuck her tongue back out at Seth. She was naughty when she wanted to be, i.e. when her parents weren't around.

The door bell went and Seth jumped up, half jogging towards the door. Summer stood out there so he greeted her with a long kiss.

"Well hello to you too Cohen!" Summer laughed when they broke apart. Seth grinned and gestured for her to come in.

"So what are we doing?" she asked.

"We could go and get something to eat and then I, well I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Well, my Dad's going out with the step-monster for the night so you could come over to my place…" Summer said seductively.

"Sounds good, oh but you'd better say hi to April or she'll throw a tantrum," Seth replied. Summer smiled and walked through to the T.V. room.

"Hi Mrs Cohen, hi April!" Summer grinned entering the room. April's face lit up and she bounded over to Summer, hugging her tightly.

"Have you come to play with me because I just got a new pony for my pony farm! She's called Sparky Oatsy!" Summer tried not to laugh. April had tried to incorporate 'Oats' into every name of her pony to live up to Captain Oats, who Seth had loaned to her whenever he wasn't needed.

"Aww, I'm sorry Apy, I'm going to have dinner with Seth. But I'll come play soon."

"Promise? Pinkie swear!" April thrust her little finger at Summer who linked her with it.

"Pinkie swear! Now, I'll see you soon sweetie." Summer bent down and hugged the tiny girl.

"Kay, love you Summer!" April replied happily. Summer straightened up and waved before, exiting the room with Seth.

"She's adorable," Summer cooed.

"You don't have to live with her…"

* * *

At the same time, fifty miles north of Newport, a girl sat alone in her room. She was very pale and drawn, her skin was ghostly white and she looked ill. She was painfully thin, her baggy clothes looked at least ten sizes too big as they hung off of her protruding bones. Her hair reached the bottom of her ribs and was straggly and mousy.

The room she sat in was bare, the walls were pale blue but nothing was hung on them. No pictures or posters. She looked alone. Her thin fingers swept over the thick book that she was buried in. As there was a loud knock on the door, the girl flinched and slowly cleared her throat.

"Come in!" she called. The door was heard to be unlocked and a woman dressed in a white nurse uniform appeared at the door after it had creaked open.

"It's almost 10.30 honey, I think its time you were going to bed," she said softly. The girl nodded and closed her book before slowly making her way to her bed. It was small and the duvet was a bland green colour. She climbed in as the woman looked on, silently thinking about how sick the girl looked.

"Okay then, goodnight." The woman smiled and turned out the light before making a quick exit, locking the door behind her.

"Sue! How did it go? Is she in bed?" Another woman hurried over to Sue as she began to turn away from the room.

"Yeah, I can't believe it, we haven't had any problems since last month. I wonder what's wrong with her…"

"Its good, Doctor Grossman says she'll be able to leave soon if she continues to make progress."

"Good, I hope she leaves soon, that girl creeps me out!" Sue replied, her eyes widening. The other woman giggled, nodding.

"What happened to good beside manner?" she laughed, "I know what you meant though, anyway, I'd best be off, got to look in on some more patients. Night."

The woman walked away leaving Sue to fill in her daily patient report. Her manicured fingers picked up at pen and she glanced at the information on the top of the sheet.

'_Wallis Women's Mental Health Recovery Centre. Patient: Ava Walker.' _Just reading her name sent shivers up Sue's back. This girl would never recover and yet they were going to let her out. Into the world. Sue shook her head and began to write. It wasn't her problem.

* * *


	3. Forgotten Memories

**(A.N)** Hey! Firstly, I'd just like to say thanks for the awesome reviews I got. Thanks everyone who reviewed! Secondly, Ava is a new character so if some of you are wondering if you should know her then you dont, I made her up.And finally,I'm glad you like April, she may not have a huge part now but later on she'll come into it more. I do love writing child characters!This chapter is very much of a flashback chapter. We're going to see Summer when she was in middle school.

Please forgive me if I get some things wrong in my stories, I do like to be as faithful to their American nationality and culture as I can be, to change it wouldn't be reaslistic, but I'm not American so some things may be wrong or unrealistic!

Anyways please review again, Thanks

xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Forgotten Memories **

The next morning, the four met at the diner for breakfast before school, it had become like a routine now. Seth and Ryan were always there first and Summer usually picked up Marissa on her was there or vice versa. They always seemed to have long talks about important things there now, its was like a pool-house for all four, a place where they could tell their best friends their worries and thoughts.

Today followed the routine, Seth and Ryan arrived first and were shortly joined by Summer and Marissa. They ordered their usual breakfasts and sat and talked.

"Hey Sum, I was found our old middle school yearbooks last night when I was cleaning out my closet. Do you remember that girl, Ava Walker?" Marissa sipped at her orange juice as Summer frowned.

"No, I don't. Why did she used to hang around with us?"

"I don't think so, its just I saw her picture and couldn't really place her. Its okay, I was just wondering."

"Ava Walker, didn't she used to play for the girls soccer team?" Seth asked, taking a bite of his toast.

"No that was Eve Farmer. Its weird because her name rings a bell. She probably made out with one of the football team and hung with us for like a week." Summer shrugged and sipped her coffee. Little did she know was that it was a totally different story…

* * *

_**Harbour Middle School 2002**_

"Bye daddy!" Summer waved at her Dad as he dropped her off outside school. She saw Marissa waiting for her by the entrance. Luke was stood next to her with one of his friends.

"Coop! Hi, oh my god I love your skirt!" Summer cried as she walked over to her friend.

"Thanks Sum, my dad bought it me!"

"Does he ever say no?" Marissa shrugged and smiled at a large group of girls who were approaching.

"Hi guys!" Summer grinned, going to hug a couple of them.

"Oh yeah, party this Friday at mine, my Dad's actually letting me use the beach house for the first time!" Holly grinned at everybody who consequently whooped and cheered.

"Oh my gosh, look at the state of _that_," one of the girls said snottily spying a small mousy haired girl walking up to the entrance.

"Oh, it's Ava Walker. She's been wearing the same jeans for a week now, ew!" Summer laughed. The girls all laughed along, except Marissa who'd walked off with Luke. But they all fell silent as she walked past them.

"I have an idea!" a tall blonde girl who was in the grade above Summer grinned, "Hey Ava!" she called.

"Beth what are you _doing_?" Holly whispered harshly.

"Leave it to me," Beth replied in an undertone, "Come here a sec!" Ava stared in disbelief at the girls who were now all smiling back, playing along.

"Do you have a Trig book I could borrow, I totally left mine in my other Dolce bag?" Beth smiled. Ava, blinked hard and muttered a yes before delving into her navy backpack. After a couple of minutes, Ava pulled out the right textbook and handed it to Beth.

"Oh thanks sweetie! You're a life saver!" The sarcasm in Beth's voice was blatantly obvious. Ava turned to walk back away but was stopped.

"Hold up a sec Ava!" Beth called, slowly edging towards the grassed area which was slightly muddy from the sprinklers. From that moment everyone in the front courtyard was watching. Ava looked on in horror as Beth tore out a chunk of the book and dropped it into the puddle of mud on the grass.

"Ooopsie!" Beth grinned. Every kid in the courtyard watched in disbelief as Beth tossed in the remainder of the book, turning to walk back to her friends when she had done, tossing her shiny blonde hair.

Ava ran over to the puddle, trying to recover her book as the courtyard burst into laughter. Beth high-fived Holly and the whole group of girls shrieked with laughter as Ava got covered in mud.

"Hey looks like you'll have to actually wash you're jeans now!" Holly cried giving rise to more laughter. Summer stood back from the group a little, she laughed along with her friends even though what Beth had done was wrong. But she didn't want to be Ava, she'd much rather laugh along with her friends than ruin her reputation.

"Come on girls, we have a party to plan!" Holly grinned, linking Summer's arm and leading the group up to the main building. Summer glanced back and saw Ava still trying to rescue her book. What she had managed to recover was wet and soggy. A tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away, stuffing the ruined book into her backpack and stalking off to the bathroom.

* * *

"Kay guys, see you later!" Summer flashed her pearly whites at the guys she'd just been talking to. The guys smiled and walked away leaving Summer leant casually against the lockers. She turned to walk to hers which was only a couple down from where she stood. Summer's long manicured fingers swept over the dial as she entered her combination. 

She opened the metal door revealing her locker which she'd recently decked out in pink and white. A large mirror hung on the back of the door so she whipped out her lip-gloss, deciding to apply a coat before French.

As she slicked the clear gloss over her lips, in the reflection she saw Ava chasing Mr Edwards, the Trig teacher. She was holding her ruined book in her hands. Summer stopped to watch them.

"Please Sir! It wasn't my fault I…"

"Really? Then what happened?" Mr Edwards turned to face her, his face looked unforgiving.

"I, I…"

"Ava, what happened to your book?"

"I dropped it, in the mud," she replied quietly. Summer bit her lip, why didn't she tell him what happened? Why was she lying?

"Well it was a mistake. Those books cost $17, I expect you to replace it by tomorrow."

Ava tried to protest but Mr Edwards was having none of it. She shrugged, defeated and nodded. He nodded and strode down the corridor. Ava looked at her book, before drifting over to the trash can and dumping it in it. As Ava walked past Summer, Summer smiled. Ava simply glared back. 'There was just no pleasing some people' Summer thought.

As she slammed her locker shut, Holly appeared behind her.

"Hey Hol, ready for French?" Summer asked happily.

"Sure, we have to plan my party though, I was thinking of inviting the football team and the water polo team. What do you think?" Summer smiled weakly as Holly led her away, jabbering about how much liquor she could steal from her parents.

* * *

A lunch, Summer sat in her usual seat, with all the girls including Marissa which meant Luke and his friends would sit with them. It usually meant the girls all bitched about one girl, most likely Ava, and the guys all made fun of Seth Cohen. Ava sat by herself by the window, a large circle of emptiness surrounding her. Seth usually went to his bench outside to escape Luke. Today was no different. Holly and Beth pointed and laughed at Ava while the other girls joined in. Marissa was too occupied with Luke today; she always tried to find a way not to join in with the girls and their bitching. 

"Oh my gosh I have the best idea _ever_!" A brunette called Natalie cried to the group as she sipped at her diet coke. She gestured for them all to lean inwards.

"We invite Ava to Holly's party!"

"What? No way!" Holly protested.

"No you don't understand! When she comes we can play like a prank on her or something. It'll be totally awesome!" Natalie nodded, smiling but looking very devious.

"Nat, you're a genius!" Beth exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement. Summer sat back a little, they were pushing it too far but she had to play along. Natalie jumped up, walking over to Ava.

"Hi Ava!" she grinned, sitting beside her.

"Uh, hi," Ava replied.

"So, there's a party on Friday and _everyone's_ going to be there so I figured it was only fair to invite you," Natalie said quickly. Ava sat back in disbelief.

"Really?" she choked.

"Sure! What do you say?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"Super! So be there for about 9pm, here's the address." Natalie whipped out a piece of paper that she'd just written Holly's address on.

Ava stared at in shock and was lost for words as Natalie got up and strutted back to her seat. She was in such a daze that she didn't see her high five Holly and the girls collapse into hushed giggles. Summer laughed along but couldn't get rid of the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Friday arrived in a flash and the whole grade was talking about Holly's party. It was going to be _the_ place to be. Ava was really looking forward to it, she finally felt accepted. She decide to try to stay away from Beth and if it was bad she could just leave. She had to take this chance, if she didn't she'd never have any friends. 

Besides, Marissa Cooper had always been nice to her in the past, maybe she could hang with her. Ava had worn her new dolce pants and a Donna Karen top that her Dad had bought her last week. She had a closet full of gorgeous clothes but she never got the chance to wear them. Tonight could change everything though.

Summer smoothed out the creases in her pretty vintage camisole. As she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Summer couldn't help but worry slightly about tonight. The prank planned was awful. It was going to really hurt Ava and Summer felt terrible just to stand by and watch it happen, but she had to.

The worry was just temporary though, she knew that as soon as she'd get there, she'd be happy. Just hanging around with Marissa and Luke, maybe walk on the beach. Whatever happened tonight, she'd have a good time. Summer took a deep breath and bit her lip. Tonight could change everything.

* * *

"Okay, so are we ready girls?" Natalie said to the group surrounding her. It was 10.30 and the party was in full swing. Summer was stood by the group uneasily. Marissa had gone off with Luke leaving Summer alone. This was exactly what she didn't want. 

Beth had brought a few of her sister's friends who were in high school and they'd gotten really wasted. Ava had already arrived and was mingling with the guests happily, but that was all about to change.

"Kay, Plan Take Down Skank is in action!" Holly whooped. Suddenly, Beth ran to the bathroom, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Natalie ran after her and the two didn't emerge until Holly stalked over angrily, banging on the door. Natalie slid around the door, looking uncomfortable.

"She's not gonna be able to do it, she's totally wasted and can't even stand up. She's hurled out her guts!" Natalie said dramatically.

"Okay…" Holly scratched her head, scanning the room, "Summer!" Summer jumped slightly and walked over to them.

"What's up?"

"We need you to help us…"

* * *

Oh god, why was she going to do this? After Beth's early departure, Summer had been drafted in to help. Even though she really didn't want to. All her friends were winking at her, pushing her to kick off the prank. 

She was the crucial person, without her the plan would be ruined. Unless she did her job, Ava wouldn't be humiliated. Summer bit her lip. She had to or else her life would be ruined and she'd be sitting with Ava on Monday. No, she couldn't do that to herself.

'Keep that thought in your head," she thought to herself, "You're sitting with Ava and your friends are laughing at you."

Summer watched as Holly called over Ava. Everything was in slow motion. Ava walking over, oblivious to everything and Summer poised to attack. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, 'do it for yourself!' she told herself. Summer lunged forward and tipped her glass which was full, over Ava's head. The room went silent as Ava screamed, the ice cold water trickling down her back.

Summer stared in shock.

What had she done? Holly laughed and rammed Ava into the pack of girls who did the same as Summer, some throwing food at her. They were pulling at her hair and her high pitched cries struck into Summer like lightening. Summer ran for the door, she sprinted out of the house and ran as fast as she could to the beach, trying to get as far away as possible. When she could no longer hear the music, Summer collapsed on the sand, tears streaming down her cheeks. How could she do that to Ava? Why did she do it? Why?

* * *

Summer sat up in her bed, a cold sweat matting her air to her forehead. She leapt out of bed and ran over to her mirror. She was seventeen again. It had all been a dream. Wait, no it hadn't. That had really happened. It was just a flashback. 

She remembered now. How Marissa had brought up Ava today at the diner. How she'd thought about her all day. And the flashback she'd just had. That awful, awful thing she did. It all came flooding back to her now and Summer sat on her bed, the same guilt washing over her. How could she forget that? She must have made herself forget it.

She fell back onto her pillows and every time she closed her eyes she heard Ava's cries. It was going to be a long night…

* * *


	4. Feeling Of Freedom

**(A.N) Hey again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! More April this chapterseeing how you all like her lol.**

**R/R Thanks**

**xxxxx**

**

* * *

Feeling Of Freedom **

She was right, all that night Summer didn't sleep at all. Despite her tries, she couldn't drift off to sleep. It was annoying. It got to 6am and she managed to sleep for a solid hour before awakening again. She decided to get up.

It was Saturday today and she'd planned to go shopping with Marissa. After the bad night she needed some retail therapy to cheer her up. Summer had also decided to tell Marissa about her flashback. Telling someone might make her feel better and she definitely wanted some sleep tonight. Summer opened her closet and waded in to prepare her outfit, trying to shake the horrible nagging feeling that was taking over her body.

* * *

"SETH!" April bounced into her brothers room, yelling his name at the top of her lungs. Seth rolled over, groaning, and checked his clock. 

"Oh April, its like 7am. I need something called sleep," he moaned, pulling his duvet over his head.

"I don't care. You're lazy so you have to get up!" she grinned.

"No I don't, go away or I'll shout Mom."

"Fine! I'll go and see Ryan anyway, he's my favouriteet brother!" She scowled and stomped out of the room. She ran over to her room, slipping on her fluffy pink robe and matching slippers before running down the stairs.

"April Sophie Cohen, freeze." She stopped as she heard her Dad's voice drift out of the study.

"Whassamatter Daddy?" she shrugged innocently. He walked over to her.

"What are you doing up this early honey?"

"I went to see Seth but he's boring so I'm gonna see Ryan because he's my favouritest brother!" she nodded. Sandy chuckled as he scooped her up into his protective arms.

"Did you tell Seth that?"

"Yep." Sandy laughed and tickled her.

"Now I don't think Ryan will wanna get up this early so lets go watch T.V. for a while huh?"

"Yeah!" Sandy bounced his daughter in his arms as he carried her into the living room.

"Oh Daddy wait!" April cried. He frowned as she jumped out of his arms and ran to the kitchen. On the island a deep brown jacket laid and April stood on her tiptoes to pull it down.

"This is Summer's! She left it here," April announced.

"Oh," Sandy raised his eyebrows, "Well we'll give it an hour and call her. Now come on, race you to the T.V.!"

* * *

"Hey Cohen," Summer kissed Seth as he opened the front door. Marissa was stood behind her as they were on their way to the mall. Summer had gotten the call about her jacket and stopped by on her way to the mall. Seconds later, April was bounding over and leaping into Marissa and Summer. The girls laughed and hugged her. 

"Hi Summer, Hi Marissa," April beamed.

"Oh I love your skirt Ap, is it new?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, Mommy bought it me yesterday!" She twirled and the girls laughed while Seth rolled his eyes.

"So is Ryan here?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, he's in the pool-house," Seth replied.

"I'll just go say hi."

"Don't be long!" Summer called after her.

"April, go get ready, Mom's gonna be back soon and she's taking you to go see the pony's," Seth said to April who smiled and nodded before bouncing up the stairs.

"So, Summer, are you okay? You look really tired," Seth said quietly, moving closer towards her. Summer feigned shock but smiled after.

"Uh, I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, too busy thinking about a special person you know…?" he joked. She hit him playfully.

"No, actually, far from that. Uh, Seth can I talk to you about something I was thinking about yesterday because I think Marissa may be a while."

"Sure, come to my room so we can lock out April, the three year old spy." Seth led Summer upstairs, wondering what was so important.

* * *

An old, balding man walked down the corridor, flanked by a much younger, blonder woman. She was tottering on extremely high heels and wearing a very short, tight skirt. She had long, dyed hair and a huge ring was on her third finger indicating that they were indeed married. He was a very smiley, jolly man, but a little on the chubby side. They were a very mismatched couple in more ways than one. They reached the small reception desk and walked over to it. 

"Hello there Sir, welcome to Wallis Recovery Centre. How can I help you?" the small woman sat behind the desk greeted the couple brightly.

"Hello there, I'm Mr Richard Walker and this is my wife Amber Walker." The woman behind the desk raised her eyebrows but still smiled warmly.

"We're here to pick up my daughter, Ava. She's being discharged today."

"_Oh_, Ava! Right, well would you like to take a seat in the room just over there. The doctor is just talking to her and she's gathering her things." The couple nodded and left to the room opposite the desk.

"How long is this going to take honey?" Amber asked, pouting.

"Oh not long dear, not long." Richard patted her hand.

"Well, I have a nail appointment at 1pm," Amber replied.

"Well, we'll leave if it gets too late then. She can spend another night here if she has to," Richard said huffily.

"Great, thanks Ritchie." Amber kissed him and Richard felt relieved.

* * *

Ava sat alone in her bare room, staring at the cold, blunt walls. There was no warmth in this room. It had been stripped in preparation for the next patient. Ava was so glad to be going home. She hated this place so much. People constantly there, hovering around and asking her how she was. Home would be ideal. Her Dad would be too busy with his wife, if you could call her that. Ava preferred gold-digger, because that was her motive. It was so clear, her stupid dad was just too blind to see it. 

Ava hated Amber so much, she just reminded Ava of all those girls who made her life hell. Who drove her to be imprisoned in this hell hole. But getting out of here was the end of the first stage of her plan. Upon arrival, Ava had bottled up all her feelings and shut out the world. She was nice to people, despite how much she despised them, she even ate the stupid protein high meals they gave her. This 'positive' attitude had paid off and she was outta here.

See, this led nicely onto part two of her plan. While she was in the institute, she couldn't do anything, nothing at all, she had to sit here biding her time and now that she was out she could do whatever she wanted. And top of her list was getting revenge. Getting back at all those stupid bitches who humiliated her and made her turn into this person that she was now. They made her stop eating, they made her depressed but now the tables would turn. Ava wasn't sure about how she'd get revenge but it'd be extreme. She didn't care anymore, why should she? What she did know was that she'd have to make a hit list, all the people she needed to traumatise. Oh this was going to be good.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse appeared.

"Your Dad's here sweetie. You ready?" Ava looked down. This was it. She was free, finally.

"I sure am," she smiled. Ava got up and glided out of the room, saying a silent farewell to this awful prison.

* * *

So Summer had told Seth. And she was happy for doing it. The nagging feeling had gone and she felt almost free. She was driving to the mall now, Marissa sat beside her, blabbering on about Ryan. Summer just smiled and nodded at everything Marissa said. She had a feeling that today was going to be good. For starters, Seth had asked Summer on a date tonight, they were going for a meal at Al Forno so Summer had to search for a new outfit. S 

he reached a traffic light and it just turned red. The car pulled to a halt and another pulled up alongside it, in the other lane. Summer glanced over and did a double take. All the colour drained out of her face as she saw the person sitting in the backseat of the large Jaguar. It was an older, thinner Ava Walker. It must have been. Or someone with the same drawn expression.

Summer was sure of it. She shook her head, thinking she was hallucinating. But she wasn't, she couldn't be. The light turned green and the Jaguar sped off into the distance, Summer still sat, frozen to her chair.

"Summer? Summer!" Marissa prodded her arm and Summer shook her head, stamping on the accelerator.

"Are you okay Sum? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Marissa said, looking concerned.

"Uh, oh I'm fine Coop, I just think I…" Summer began. Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

* * *


	5. Hit List

**(A.N) **Hiya, here's chapter four. This chapters mainly Ava as she starts to wreak havoc in Newport and how her insanity drives her towardsdoing awful things. Again thanks for the awesome reviews! R/R again please!

Thanks!

x X x X x X x

**

* * *

Hit List**

Ava sat in her room, looking at her surroundings. Despite the room being virtually untouched since she moved out two years ago, it felt like a new place. She was so happy to be back. It would be the perfect place for her. Ava pretty much had her own wing of the house. She had her own living room, bedroom with en suite and a study. She'd only have to leave to get something to eat and she could just have the housekeeper send it up to her.

It was the ideal environment. She'd only been home a day and her father had already deserted her. He'd gone out for the day with Amber and wouldn't return until late. This gave Ava a whole day to herself. So she drew all the curtains so that the room was dark, just how she liked it, and locked her door. Tomorrow her tutor would be coming for her first lesson so this would be the last totally free day she'd have. She had to get in lots of planning.

Ava whipped out her laptop, which had been a present from her father, and began to type the list. Her hit-list. Every single person who she detested, still detested, from school would be on it. Names came to mind very quickly and it didn't take long for five names to be down. They were obvious.

After getting those five, Ava googled them to find out their whereabouts. All were still living in Newport. It was too perfect for words. After an hour of surfing the net and racking her brain, Ava had nine names, nine victims. She had thought of what she was going to do now, it had come to her last night and it was so perfect. Ava sat back, feeling very pleased with herself, and read the list aloud.

"Okay, lets see here; Beth Jones, Natalie Harrison, Holly …., Madison Baker, Lucy Greene, Shelley Read, Claire Keelson, Parker Stevenson and Rachel Wong." Ava frowned.

"Wait, there's one more, I'm sure… Who is it though?" Ava sat in deep thought for a few minutes until an evil grin swept across her face and she leaned forward to type.

"And, Summer Roberts…"

* * *

"Summer Roberts!" Summer jumped out of her daydream to see her Biology teacher scowling at her and the rest of the class staring.

"Uh, sorry Mrs Wallis, just in deep thought about osmosis because it _really_ interests me. Please continue." Summer flashed her pearly smile and Mrs Wallis smiled sarcastically.

"Well _thank you_ Summer, now if you could turn to page…" Summer fell back into her daze as the teacher continued to drone on.

She silently thanked God when the bell finally went and she could dart for the door. Summer stepped out into the sun and began to rummage in her bag for her keys. She jumped as a pair of hands covered her eyes. But she recognised them.

"Hey Cohen," she grinned, whirling around to see Seth stood with a small smile on his face. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Hey Sum, could you give me a ride, Ryan took Marissa and I didn't want to be a third wheel."

"Sure Cohen." Summer continued to rummage in her bag as they walked to her car. About five minutes later, they'd set off and the black convertible was cruising down the street.

"So, how are you today? I didn't get to see you at lunch," Seth asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm fine actually, I just have a headache that's all," Summer smiled.

"Kay, well you'd better rest tonight or I could come over later and make you feel better…" Seth replied raising his eyebrows.

"Well my Dad's got rounds and my step-monsters still in Baden-Baden so, I'd like that," Summer said, glancing at Seth who was smiling.

"Good, because you know I have special healing properties…"

"Yeah in small doses," Summer laughed as Seth scowled.

* * *

The week went by really quickly and soon it was Friday. The four had planned to go out to see a movie maybe and then swing by the diner. The usual Friday routine. Then after the movie, they'd split up in their couples to do 'coupley stuff'. But both couples were trying to stay away from the Cohen house. April hovered around a little too much for their likings and if she ever walked in on something she wasn't supposed to see, Seth or Ryan would be grounded for life. It was too risky. So after eating at the diner, the two couples parted ways, Ryan and Marissa off to her house and Seth and Summer off to her house.

But neither of them saw Ava Walker standing outside Beth Jones' house, dressed in black and her heart pounding against her ribcage. Because tonight was the night. The first time that she could cross off a name on her list which was scrunched up in her pocket. She carried nothing with her, only her undying hatred and twisted mind poisoned against doing the right thing. She was even more off her head tonight as she hadn't taken her medication which kept her mind straight and stopped her from any violence or rash decisions. But it was far too late for any of that. She'd made a rash decision the day she'd left the institute. Ava didn't need her medication, no one really cared whether she'd taken it or not anyway. So what was the point?

* * *

Ava stared up at the darkened house. She'd planned it to fall on tonight especially. There was a charity event tonight which Beth's parents had gone to and she was home from college for a week. But she'd never be going back.

Ava had hidden in the bushes since her parents left two hours ago and she'd seen Beth turn out her light in her room to go to sleep. It was time. Ava sprinted up the driveway and headed around the back of the house. A huge pool lay at the back of the magnificent house. Beth's room had a balcony so it meant easy access for Ava. She sprang into action by quietly using a garden chair to climb up onto the ground floor window ledges and using these to get up onto the balcony. When she was on it, Ava pulled out a hair clip and picked the lock on the door. She slid it open silently and entered the shadowed room. It was quite large and a huge four poster bed was placed by the wall to Ava's right.

In the bed laid a sleeping Beth. Her long glossy hair was swept out beside her and she looked very graceful even in her sleep. Ava slowly walked towards the bed, hatred and anger rising rapidly. Her eyes shone as tears of anger welled up in them. She wouldn't falter. It was now or never and she had to do it. Ava picked up a cushion lying on the futon couch at the end of her bed. She clutched it in her hand as she continued to proceed towards the bed.

Beth's soft breathing combined with Ava's silent fury bounced off the walls. Ava was bent over Beth when she awoke. Beth stared up at Ava, her peaceful look turning to confusion and fear.

"What are you…? How did you…?" Beth whispered.

"This is it…" Ava choked out.

Beth let out a high pitched scream as Ava pressed the pillow down onto her face and within minutes it was all over. But for Ava it had only just begun…

* * *


	6. There Is No Justice

**(A.N)** Hey! Next chapter is here for you all.There's more S/S intimacy in this chapterthan in previous ones. Hope its to you're liking! And in response to reviews I wont give away the plot line with what Ava/Summer thing is going to happen but yes Ava is a very sick and twisted person, i'll say that much! So enjoy the chapter and leave me a comment!

Thanks everyone!

xxxx

P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh and **Steffi** its nice of you to review again I dont mind at all lol :)

**

* * *

There Is No Justice **

"Good morning." Summer smiled in hearing Seth's voice carry to her ear via her phone. She was still laid in bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning to you too Cohen," she replied, still smiling.

Even after a couple of years knowing him, Summer still got butterflies whenever he was around. She didn't like to admit it but she couldn't deny the stomach somersaults that took place, especially when they kissed.

"So what are we doing today?" Summer asked, twirling her mahogany locks around her finger.

"Uh, I don't know, you pick, as long as it doesn't involve a mall!" he warned. She laughed to herself, the one thing he detested the most was trailing after her in a mall.

"Okay, well I'll get dressed and come over so we can decide together," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour so you have enough time to pick out your outfit."

"Cohen!" Summer heard Seth laughing and glared into the phone, forgetting that he couldn't see her.

"Sorry Summer, well I'll be over in an hour, ok?"

"Yeah, see you then."

"Bye." Seth hung up and Summer rolled over, placing her cell on the table.

She paused for a second to think about her day before jumping out of bed and prancing to her closet. She knew that it would take her a while to pick out her outfit but the one thing Summer detested was admitting Seth was right.

* * *

Exactly an hour later, the doorbell went. Summer was over in the kitchen and couldn't get to the door before her Dad got to it. He opened it and sighed silently when he saw Seth. 

"Hello Seth, how are you?"

"Hello there Dr. Roberts, well I'm great. I mean how can't I be when your daughter graces me with her presence?" Seth smiled nervously as Neil nodded slowly. Summer hid out of sight but so she could hear Seth's ramblings.

"So, how's work? Good? I heard that plastic surgery was the fastest developing branch of medicine. Is that right?" Seth said. Neil simply stared as Seth blankly.

"Uh…"he began

"Oh and the market, that's good still isn't it? Or is it bad?" An awkward silence followed and Summer bit her lip trying not to laugh. She then decided to come out to stop any further awkwardness.

"Hey Cohen, its okay Dad, we're just going to go into the living room," Summer said to her dad, giving him a 'you-can-leave-now' look. He nodded, almost looking thankful.

"Oh its fine sweetie, I have a board meeting," he kissed her on the cheek, "See you later, for dinner?"

"Yeah, totally. Bye Dad."

"Bye honey, bye Seth." The Dr. nodded, picked up his keys and briefcase before exiting the house. Seth waved after him.

"We're making strides!" Seth exclaimed.

"Uh, sure Cohen," Summer laughed, "Come on, come into the living room so we can decide what to do."

As they entered the living room and sat down, the T.V. was still on from Neil watching it. It happened to be the news.

"So, any ideas…?" Seth asked, shrugging.

"One actually," Summer smiled before leaning towards Seth to kiss him passionately. They got into the swing of it and the kisses became more and more intense, they were only interrupted by a particular report that they heard on the news.

"A teenager was found dead last night in her home in Newport, Orange County." Seth broke away from Summer, causing her to sigh. Both their heads turned to the screen.

"The teen, now identified as Beth Jones was found in her bed having been smothered in an unprovoked attack. Her family are distraught and appealing for her killer to be found."

Summer's face went white as Beth's picture flashed up on the screen shortly followed by a clip of her parents at a press conference, her mother sobbing uncontrollably.

"In a bizarre twist to the murder, Beth was found with all her hair having been cut off and scattered around the room, her nails coloured in with a permanent marker and her clothes torn up and strewn across the room. Police are currently baffled at this truly weird twist to the murder and are urging anyone with any information to come forward immediately."

Summer sat back in her seat, truly shocked at Beth's murder. She wasn't a nice girl at all but who deserves this kind of treatment? Seth looked across at Summer. He knew who Beth was and how Summer hung around with her for a while.

"Uh, Summer are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine its just a shock that's all. I haven't actually spoken to her for about a year and a half but what an awful way to die," Summer breathed. Seth nodded, his face softening and his hand moving on top of hers.

"Anyway, I just hope they catch the sick person who did that to her." Both sat in silence for a minute until Summer turned back to Seth.

"I don't want it to ruin our day though…"

"That's what I hoped to hear," Seth smiled, leaning back to Summer. As they began to kiss again, Beth left Summer's mind as she concentrated on the happy feelings that were brought on by those butterflies.

* * *

About a mile away, Ava sat in her shadowed room, her eyes glued to her T.V. A sick smile was plastered on her face as she watched Beth's mother break down at the press conference. It's hard to imagine anyone gaining pleasure from this upsetting image but Ava did. 

Her face contorted into a bigger smile as the police chief appeared, claiming that despite the ferocity of the attack, hardly any clues remained. She knew this because she'd planned it to be this way. Her movements were precise, she'd left nothing for the police. Ava knew that she had to be careful, even the slightest careless movement could land her back in the institute. But she'd pulled it off.

Unbelievably, she' done it. In Ava's books, it was a shining achievement. She turned off the TV and rummaged in her pocket for her list. After pulling it out, she got out her permanent marker and drew a thick, solid line through Beth's name.

"Finally, justice has been done," she breathed. But it hadn't. If the world were just, Ava would be locked up but she wasn't and the next person on her list would know how much that meant.

* * *

After deciding to just spend the day at Summer's house, taking advantage of there being no parental figures there to enjoy each other's company, Seth and Summer went over to the Cohen's to play with April for a while to make her happy. The tantrums that she could throw were amazing considering that they were coming from such a small girl. 

Unfortunately she'd heard about Beth and kept asking everyone about it. She didn't understand why a person would want to kill another person. To avoid upsetting her, Seth and Summer tried to distract her by throwing a birthday for one of her toy horses. It passed the time just nicely and as the party came to a close, it came to Aprils bedtime.

Seth and Summer performed a very elaborate version of Little Red Riding Hood for her bedtime story which she really enjoyed.

"So what did the wood chopper do?" April asked eagerly. Seth glanced at Summer quickly. They had to give a very mild version of the story.

"Uh, well the woodchopper burst into the house and saw the wolf so he walked over and roared as loud as he could." Summer said quickly. Seth took a deep breath and roared really loudly which made April collapse into fits of giggles. Summer laughed too, she'd never seen Seth, well, roar.

"And the wolf jumped out of the bed and screamed…" Seth continued. Summer did a high pitched scream.

The two sat beside April on her bed as they finished the story.

"And as the wolf screamed, Grandma leaped out of the wolfs mouth because it was so big."

"The wolf was so scared that he ran away, never to be seen again!" Summer finished dramatically.

"And the grandma, the woodchopper and Red Riding Hood all ate the lovely cakes that Red Riding Hood had brought…" Seth said, licking his lips and rubbing his tummy.

"And then they all lived happily ever after," Summer concluded.

"Except the wolf because he as naughty!" Seth added. April clapped as the couple bowed.

"SETH? Seth, you up there?" Kirsten's voice drifted up the stairs and Seth left the room. Summer tucked April in and hugged her.

"Summer?" April said.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"That person who killed that poor girl should have to visit the wolf so he can eat them shouldn't they?" April replied.

"Yes, I think they should," Summer replied.

"Its such a bad thing Summer, why does it happen?"

"Well honey, sometimes life just isn't fair," Summer replied sadly. April nodded sombrely as Summer kissed her forehead.

"Night April," Summer said, standing up and heading for the door to turn out the light.

"Night Sum."

* * *


	7. Prerogative

**(A.N.)** Hey everybody! I hope you all had/are still havinga good holiday, I tried really hard to get this chapter up asap but with xmas i've been a bit busy so I hope its okay now! Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 6- ava strikes again!

R/Rif you can!

Thanks

xxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Prerogative**

"Ava? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" The tall middle aged tutor glared at Ava who was staring blankly at the wall. She slowly made eye contact with the woman and simply stared at her in silence.

"Well, do you have something to say?" the tutor said huffily.

"No, I do not. Should I?" Ava replied in her calm, flat voice. The tutor stared at her, disbelieving the girls actions before taking a deep breath.

"Okay then, I think that's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good bye." The tutor paused for a reaction from Ava but gave up as she turned to stare at the wall again. The woman gathered her things and stormed out of the room. She tried not to lose her cool but it was hard with that girl.

She was so clearly messed up but she tried to work with her. She'd soon realised that it was virtually impossible to do _anything_ with Ava. As she headed for the door, Mr Walker emerged from the kitchen and greeted the woman.

"Hello there Ms Collins, how's Ava doing?" Ms Collins wondered what to say but she took the easy way out.

"Oh she's doing fine, making huge strides," she smiled widely.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow."

"Bye now."

Ms Collins headed for the door quickly. Emerging from that house and being able to get in her car and drive as far away as possible was easily the best part of her day.

* * *

Things had been somewhat subdued in the community since the death of Beth Jones. At school, an honorary assembly was held to remember Beth and all the work she'd done for her school and to mourn her tragic death. But most importantly the whole town was baffled as to who may have committed this crime. After two months the investigation had been abandoned under the grounds of lack of sufficient evidence. Understandably her parents were outraged but there really was nothing that the police could do. This was the biggest blow struck to her family.

Summer had tried to take her mind off of the whole situation and was trying to get on with her life. They four had met with college counsellors and Seth and Summer were planning to go off to Brown and Marissa and Ryan wanted to try Berkeley. It was a decision that pleased everyone so there was nothing else to do but enjoy the remainder of senior year and Summer was happy with that.

Before they knew it, it was Christmukkah. So naturally Seth was in his element. Summer was happy as it would be the first Christmukkah where her and Seth were a proper couple. In junior year she was still battling with Anna and last year she was with Zach. So this year had to be perfect. Summer and Marissa had shopped for weeks, hunting for the perfect seasonal dress to wear to the Newpsie party. After three weeks of avid searching and rifting both emerged from South Coast with the perfect dress. And both knew that their boyfriend would be blown away, it was their prerogative.

Only a couple of days later, Seth was stood in the foyer of Summer's house waiting for her to come down. She'd been getting ready for nearly 4 hours now, perfecting every aspect of her attire. No hair was out of place, no blemish was present on her complexion. It was perfect. She dashed out of the bathroom and hid at the top of the stairs.

"Close you eyes Cohen!" she called.

"What, why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine but if you give me a wedgie like those water polo players in 5th grade I'm not gonna be happy." Summer smiled to herself and slowly ascended the marble staircase, her feet gliding gracefully and her hair gently swaying. She was only inches from Seth when she told him that he could look.

When he did he nearly fell over. Summer looked like she never had before, so beautiful in a way that only she could look. She always looked pretty but never like this. Her eyes sparkled in the hazy light and her face was flawless. Dark shimmery eye shadow was painted on her lids and made her eyes smoulder. Her deep mahogany hair tumbled down her back in loose curls. An ornamental silver flower was clipped to one side of her hair. The diamonds that sparkled in the centre indicated that it must have cost a lot. A knee length vintage dress clung to her slender figure, just clinging in the right places. It was a deep black with intricate silver beading and detail. It was strapless but held up perfectly.

"Wow," Seth breathed, unable to find any other words. Summer smiled.

"Thanks Cohen, not so bad yourself." Seth just gawped at Summer, still struggling to speak.

"Come on then, we can't be late." Summer linked her arm through his and led him out to his car. He silently opened the door for her and she gracefully climbed in. Seth shut the door and leant against the back of the car, trying to regain some sort of mindset.

"This is going to be some party," he breathed. Seth climbed in the car and the two set off into the inky night.

* * *

Tonight was the night. The night in which Ava would strike again. After patiently waiting for a couple of months and the fuss to die down about Beth, Ava planned to take down her next victim. After spending the day following members of Natalie Harrison's family, Ava had all the info she needed.

Tonight was just too perfect. All of Newport would be at the Newpsie party at the club so the town would be empty. Every one would be there all except Natalie, because she was ill. Ava was smiling ear to ear, it was just that perfect. Almost as if she was meant to kill Natalie tonight. It was fate. So poor little Natalie would be in bed, all alone with only a box of tissues to accompany her. Ava did exactly the same as last time, waited out of sight but so she could see her parents leave.

But today, Ava had managed to swipe some keys to the house. They were just lying on the counter when her Mom went to get her brother from soccer practise so now they were Ava's ticket to Natalie. Ava waited until her parents had been gone for an hour and then she leapt into action. She was soon in the darkened house, the only sound was of Natalie's heavy breathing in her sleep. She entered the kitchen and quietly pulled out a large knife. Ava crept up the stairs, her menacing shadow mirrored on the wall. She followed the sound of Natalie's breathing and her hand slowly twisted the brass doorknob, the blade clutched in her tightening grasp…

* * *

Soft classical music floated through the air of the Annual Newport Christmas Gala. The club was full of people and the guest list read like a who's-who. As ever Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa stood in a corner, trying to get away from the Newpsies, but strangely all were enjoying themselves.

Sandy and Kirsten had had a little argument because the Nana had called that day saying that she'd be visiting soon which Kirsten wasn't really ecstatic about given the lack of notice. So Sandy had drifted over to the kids with his one piece of advice, 'Don't ever get married.' This caused all four to laugh when he'd drifted back to his wife. Of course they'd shortly made up. Seth made many gagging noises while they danced so Summer placed her hand over his mouth. Hours passed and the four decided to take a walk on the beach, always a calming event.

"So, Christmukkah's over for another year huh?" Ryan sighed, his arms wrapped around Marissa. They sat on the cool sand, staring at the calm ocean.

"Yeah, I guess. I hate when Christmukkah ends…" Seth said, looking sad. Summer smiled sympathetically and leaned closer to him.

"Hey just think, this is our last Christmukkah living in Newport," Marissa said, her eyebrows raised. All nodded before sighing silently.

No matter how much each of them moaned about the town, neither could imagine life not in Newport. It was their home where they'd met each other and lived for years, it was definitely going to be weird to leave.

"Newport isn't all evil," Ryan said grinning slightly.

"Yeah, its definitely gonna be strange, at least we'll be together," Summer looked up at Seth who kissed her happily. Summer's decision to come with Seth had been one of the best things that had happened this year, it showed that the amount of love for each other was equal on both sides.

All looked out at the ocean, the waters coming in and then back out again and they just thought, silently thought. All were eager to go to college but none were really ready to untie the bonds that connected them to Newport.

"Happy Christmukkah everyone," Summer finally smiled.

"Happy Christmukkah," the other three replied in unison.

* * *

Back at the party, the guests milled around happily. The four were still down at the beach which meant that they didn't witness what happened next. Through the glimmering white lights, blue and red ones entered the room through the open doorway as a police car pulled up outside. The Newpsies all glanced at each other, gossip was beckoning. Julie nudged Kirsten in the back and raised her eyebrows, a small grin on her face as if to say, 'ooh what's happening!". Kirsten just looked worried, police turning up at an event usually didn't end well.

Shortly two large police officers entered the room, their presence sapping out all the laughter and happiness that was there before. Everyone in the room waited with baited breath for what was going to happen. Taryn Wallis, one of the head Newpsies who put together the event hurried over to them, looking a little too eager. The largest officer cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your event here Miss but we need to talk to someone who should be here."

"Oh no problem at all officer, who can I get for you?" Kirsten sighed, Taryn was actually hitting on the police officer, so predictable.

"Uh, a Mr and Mrs Harrison," he replied, looking uncomfortable at Taryn's advances.

"Sure thing," Taryn turned to face the crowd, her eyes scanning for the couple.

"Oh there they are! Betsy, Nick! Over here!" Taryn waved at the couple. Both looked worried as they made their way over to the cops.

"What's the problem officer?" Nick asked, the look of sheer panic on his features.

"Um, this isn't easy Sir, Madam but I have some very bad news, about your daughter Natalie…"

* * *


	8. In The Spotlight

**(A.N.)** Hey everyone! This'll be the last update until after the New Year because of the updates taking place on the site but I'll get working while the updates are happening and get a couple of chapters written in advance. Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot that people review but please keep on doing it, I dont mind what you write, just a sentence even, but I just love to get feedback and see if what I'm doing is working. Also as I've said before suggestions are welcome!

A slightly longer chapter today and contains lots of S/S and some fluff towards the end. They're starting to put the pieces together but they dont kow everything just yet.

Anyways R/R and I hope you all have a Happy New Year!

xxxx

****

**

* * *

In The Spotlight**

A very tired looking suited man scratched his head looking frustrated. He sat in a very basic room containing only a desk and a chair at which he sat. The only light was from the lamp which sat to his right. He ruffled the papers in front of him and jumped as there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" he called.

"They're ready Sergeant." A woman police officer said, her head peering around the door.

"Okay, thank you." He hurriedly gathered his papers, stuffing them into a briefcase. He dashed out of the room and down the hallway, soon reaching a white door.

In entering he found himself in a small white room with a bright light on. Three other people stood there. The tallest man welcomed him.

"Ready then Serg? Oh, you remember Dr George and Dr West?" The man gestured towards the other two people, one a woman and one a rather small man, both nodded politely as the Sergeant slipped on a white lab coat.

"Right then gents, when your ready, follow me."

The two officers followed the doctors into the next room, the mortuary. One table was in the centre of the room. A body laid on it but was covered with a surgical sheet. The female doctor slipped on some surgical gloves and paused.

"Miss Natalie Harrison, cause of death, a single stab wound through the heart. Right then, I'll begin. West, take notes wont you?" The other doctor nodded, conjuring up a notepad and pen.

Dr George pulled back the sheet and revealed Natalie. She was wearing her nightwear and the top was soaked with blood from the stab wound. All her hair had been torn away leaving bald and bloodied patches on her head. Her hand were covered in black permanent marker and her trousers were torn. She looked like she'd suffered a very violent death.

"Okay, we have a stab wound to the heart which caused this young lady's death. From my earlier examination I discovered that the wound was very clean and precise, straight through the heart so the killer knew what they were doing. There is internal bruising on the back of the skull, probably from a fall after she was stabbed. The scalp was shaven after the death and has been done in a very rough and fast manner, this is indicated by the bloody patches. A post mortem will not take place as the cause of death is known and I feel that no more significant evidence can be drawn from the body. Any questions?"

"No, I think that we have all we can. May we take a look at the body ourselves?"

"Of course. Thank you gentlemen. Good night." The doctors left the room and the tall officer turned to the sergeant.

"So, she was obviously killed by the same killer of Beth Jones. I mean look at the clues, both had their hair removed, hands coloured in and clothes torn."

"Why thank you Smith, I didn't realise that," the sergeant smiled sarcastically. Smith glared.

"Well Serg, you're gonna have to work harder. Two deaths within two months, both teen girls and both had their appearances messed with. We gotta catch someone before people get scared."

"I think they're already scared…"

* * *

Summer stared at the empty seat to her left. Her heart was heavy and her palms were clammy. Natalie should be sat there, chattering away about her boyfriend and how they're going on vacation to Maui after graduation. But she isn't. She wont go on vacation and she'll never see her boyfriend again. Summer's eyes widened and she felt ill. She slowly turned her head back to her books, trying to get rid of the thoughts swirling in her head. The silence in the room was thick and hardly anyone had spoken the whole time since class had begun.

It had been shorter than planned anyway because of the memorial assembly held that morning. Dr Kim expressed her sadness at having to do two memorials within such a short space of time. A group of her friends had wept the whole way through it and her boyfriend sat alone, not speaking a word. Marissa was also quite upset, Natalie was an active member of Social Committee so she knew her quite well. Ryan just held her hand tightly throughout the service.

Summer's brain jumped as the bell rang, piercing through her skull. She slowly gathered her books and headed out of the room, still in a dreamy daze.

"Hey Sum." She whirled around and saw Seth waiting by the door for her.

"Oh, uh, hey Cohen."

"Are you okay? You don't look well at all," he said, looking concerned.

"Actually, I'm not. Could you drive me home? You have a free period right?"

"Yeah sure, come on let me take you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She was glad but wanted to wriggle away from him, she just felt hot and clammy and didn't want to be so close to him.

They reached the car park and he opened the door for her, helping her in. As they set off down the road, Seth fiddled with the AC and did everything he could to make sure she was comfortable.

"Cohen, stop obsessing, I'm fine. I promise you," she sighed, smiling at him. Summer let her head lean towards the window and she stared at the scenery, taking deep breaths.

"Is this to do with Natalie?" Seth asked quietly. Summer turned to him and nodded discretely.

"I thought it was, I mean you used to hang around with her."

"I just can't believe she's gone…"

"I know but you gotta admit, she wasn't that nice was she?" Summer sat up slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied, trying not to sound as harsh as she felt.

"Well she was a bully and a gossip and well just nasty in general."

"So you're saying she deserved it?" Summer cried, her anger rising.

"No, I didn't say that, its just, she wasn't the angel everyone's making out she was." Summer sat with her mouth open. How could Seth say this stuff?

"And Beth as well, she was such a bitch, its weird isn't it? How these girls were both totally mean bullies," Seth said.

"Seth stop it!"

"What? I'm only stating the obvious!"

"The obvious being that I wasn't always so innocent!"

"I never even mentioned you! Summer you're blowing this up way out of proportion." Summer saw her house up ahead and had never been so happy to be there.

"No, you are! I wasn't always so innocent, I hung around with those girls and we bitched about people and we were horrible!" Summer cried, unfastening her seatbelt.

"I think you need to lie down, you're not well at all," Seth said, pulling to a stop outside her house.

"No, you know what? Go back to school, I don't need you to help me."

"I think you do, Summer wait!" She climbed out of the car, pulling her bag after her.

"You're such an ass Cohen, just leave me alone. I don't need you!" She ran to the front door and slammed it behind her.

Seth looked at the door, toying with the idea of going after her. But she was right, he was an ass. He shouldn't have said those things while she was that upset. The words that she'd shouted bounced through his mind. 'I don't need you!'

She might not need him but he needed her.

* * *

"Summer please just listen to me…" Seth cried. He sighed as the line went dead. He tossed down his cell feeling defeated. It was 6pm and he'd been trying to call her all day but she hung up after about 10 seconds. He fell back onto his bed feeling defeated and lousy. He was a terrible boyfriend and she wasn't speaking to him because of something he'd said, it wasn't a new situation.

"Knock, Knock!" Seth sighed even louder as April appeared in the doorway.

"Go away April, I'm so not in the mood," Seth said quietly.

"Whassamatter?" she asked, coming in and jumping on the bed.

"I'm not telling you."

"Please, pretty please. I'll help you," she said, batting her eyelashes. Seth glanced at her, her big brown eyes looking up at him, they reminded him so much of Summer.

"No, go away!"

"Fine I'll just sit here." April wriggled up to Seth, her little arms wrapping around his arm. He tried to shake her off but couldn't so he gave up.

"Okay, Summer and me are in a fight, that's all."

"Oh no! What did you do?"

"Why do you just assume its my fault?" he asked, looking slightly mad. April just shrugged and looked at him expectantly.

"She's mad at me and wont talk to me…" Seth said quietly looking genuinely hurt. April hated to see her brother so sad and snuggled closer to hug him. He held her and she smiled up at him.

"Everything will be good soon, Summer loves you and yous gotta be together so's I can be a bridesmaid when you get married!" Seth smiled at her and thanked her.

"Its okay Seth, what are sisters for?"

"Hey you're more useful than I thought."

"I know," she got up, kissed Seth on the cheek and brushed down her skirt. "I love you."

"Love you too April." She smiled widely and skipped out of the room.

* * *

Summer sniffed, holding a tissue to her eyes to catch the tears rolling from them. She was sat in her dark room watching 'The Valley' re-runs. It was what she did when she felt sad. She could forget her problems and concentrate on the angst of good looking fictional characters. She cried harder as she watched Jake confessed his undying love for April at the winter dance. As they danced away on the screen, Summer felt even worse. Suddenly her cell started to ring beside her. She opened it up and saw Seth's picture on the screen. Should she answer it? Summer glanced back at the screen as Jake and April swayed to the slow music and decided to answer it.

"Hello?" she sniffed.

"Hiya Sum, its April!"

"Oh hi April, what's the matter sweetie?" Summer really didn't feel like talking to April right now.

"Seth is really sad and wont play with me or talk to me or anything," she said sadly.

"He is?"

"Yeah, and you're sad too, I can hear that you are." Wow, for a three year old she sure was perceptive.

"Well sometimes, Seth says stupid things," Summer sighed.

"I know he does! But you gotta ignore him!" she said.

"But the things he said really hurt me, and he hasn't apologised…"

"Maybe because you haven't let him," April replied. Summer paused, she was right. She hadn't even given him chance.

"Well, does he want to?"

"Sure he does! You have to let him so you can be in love again and I can be your bridesmaid!"

Summer giggled and bit her lip.

"Okay, tell Seth he can come over if he wants to."

"Yey! Summer you're the bestest. I'll go tell him. Bye!"

"Bye Ap." Summer put down her cell and sat back. She suddenly realised that she was a mess and so was her room. She sprang up and changed her clothes, did her hair and makeup and tried to prepare herself.

* * *

"Hey Cohen, come in." Summer gestured for him to enter the house. She led him outside to the pool because her room was a mess.

"So, uh, I came here to apologise for being such an ass," Seth said, looking into Summer's eyes. "I really am sorry." Summer stared back, she knew him well enough to know that he really meant it.

"The things you said really hurt Seth," she replied quietly, not looking at him.

"I know that and it was stupid of me to say them. You know I'd never hurt you intentionally."

Summer bit her lip and nodded.

"So, do you forgive me?" Seth asked, praying and hoping that she did.

"Yeah," Summer said with a small smile on her face. Seth grinned at her and she stepped forward, into his arms. She leant into his chest, trying to keep the tears inside her eyes. Seth held onto her, relief sweeping throughout his body.

"Just don't tell anyone that my three year old sister practically did everything," Seth said. Summer looked up at him, laughing.

"She didn't do everything. You came."

"And I'm glad I did," Seth nodded, gazing into her chocolate eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Summer whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly, the hazy lighting around the pool combined with the bright moon created a spotlight and the couple stood by the rippling pool just glad to be back in each others arms.

* * *


	9. Mixed Emotions On Prom Night Pt1

_(A.N.) Happy New Year everyone! Here's a new chapter, its split into two parts mainly for effect. Its prom and Summer and Marissa are really anticipating the best night of senior year. But for Summer, it may not be... I wont say anything else, you'll have to read it lol The next part will probs be up tomorrow, ive written most of it but its not ready if you know whatI mean!_

_Anyways please read and review, i didnt get many reviews last time so if you read please drop me a comment._

_Thanks!_

_xxxxx_

* * *

**Mixed Emotions On Prom Night **

**Part I **

**Transitions**

A shrill scream echoed through the dark room as Ava awoke from her sleep in a cold sweat. For the past couple of nights she'd been reliving all the terrible experiences from her school days. Every time her eyes closed she saw the swirling images of those evil girls and their high pitched howls of laughter rang through her head.

She leapt out of bed and walked over to her desk, switching on the dim lamp and then opening up her laptop. Ava glanced at her hand and tried to hold it still but it just shook from all the pent up rage and emotion that was surging through her mind right now.

The thing was, the two main people that centred in her dream were Holly Fisher and Summer Roberts. Oh she hated them both so much. Holly was just a spoilt little girl who wanted the earth and Summer was everything Ava wanted to be, popular, pretty and smart in a secretive way. So she'd take great joy in getting revenge on both of those girls. She'd noticed that Beth and Natalie had disappeared from her dreams so as she gradually got rid of the people in her dream, the dreams would go. And Ava could sit here and finally be happy, in her own sick and twisted way.

The fact that Holly and Summer were the most prominent faces in tonight's dream nagged at Ava's mind. Was this a sign? She knew that Holly was next on her list but should she move Summer up the list? She read her list over and over, trying to think why Summer was last when she hated her more than most of the other girls. Ava slumped in her seat and closed her eyes. Sure enough, she relived the moment that Summer poured that icy water over her head. How the humiliation set in and how all her dreams and hopes flowed away. Yep, she was definitely getting moved up. After Holly's day had come, Summer was next.

* * *

The year was moving on fast and soon it was May. The female population of Harbour school had all gone into Prom mode and Summer and Marissa were in the centre. Marissa was planning it the whole event as Social Chair and was nearly at her wits end after only a week of it. Summer was extra happy and hyper at the news of her being favourite for Prom Queen for the second year running. Every spare moment the two had was spent scouring shop after shop or searching the internet in pursuit of the perfect dress. Because it _had_ to be perfect.

In the last week in May, Summer stayed after school with Marissa to help with the decoration designs. The Prom would be taking place in the main event hall of the school, the same place as last year. Just walking into that place made Summer's spine tingle, ever since Seth made his little speech last year, the couple had been happy and not broken up since. Summer stood looking at the stage dreamily until she was interrupted by someone.

In snapping out of her daze and turning around she saw Holly standing before her, flanked by Madison Baker and Shelley Read.

"Hi Summer, congrats on your Prom Queen nomination!" Holly smiled.

"Oh hi Holly, Madison, Shelley. And thanks, you're nominated too aren't you Holly?"

"Yeah I am, how great is it? And I'm praying for Chris to be Prom King, wouldn't that be awesome?" Summer nodded and forced a smile, Chris was her boyfriend, water polo player and practically a version of Luke.

"Are you still with Zach? Aw you both made a cute couple!" Summer frowned at her.

"Uh, no I haven't been with Zach since last Prom and then he left in the middle of it."

"Aw, you poor girl that must have been awful, I'll get Chris to talk to him," Holly nodded, patting her on the shoulder. Summer tried not to laugh at how clueless Holly was.

"Actually I'm fine, I'm back with Seth, Seth Cohen. And we've been together for nearly a year now. We're very happy together. Didn't you see him on stage at the prom last year?"

"No, I was outside with Chris, he made me feel better after not getting queen. But if you're happy with _him_…" Summer tried not to say something nasty as she wrinkled her nose up. She leaned closer to Summer to whisper something to her.

"But if you ever want me to fix you up with another water polo player then just call, there are some very hot guys on the team!" Holly whispered, a conniving smile on her face. Summer nodded slowly trying not to lash out at her.

"Kay, see you soon Sum. Come on girls." Summer watched in amazement as Holly strode away.

Wow she'd not changed in the slightest. Summer thought about when they'd been practically best friends, it was Hol, Coop and Sum. That was the way it always was until Holly turned into Super Slut 3000. But as Summer thought about it, life without Holly was much better. She shuddered as she thought about the time that Holly made her humiliate Ava Walker at her party. Things were much better now.

* * *

It was finally here, Prom night. Senior Prom night. The night where hundreds of Harbour students would go to their last dance of high school. It was going to be fun but sad at the same time. Summer was freaking out as it suddenly dawned on her that Marissa and herself would be separated by a very wide distance next year and she was suddenly reluctant to go to Brown, until Seth had reminded her that he would be with her and they'd see Ryan and Marissa on very regular basis. So she mellowed out and prepared for prom. As Summer stood in front of her floor length mirror to check her outfit once more, she actually felt nerves in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous about going to a dance, how stupid? But Summer just had the feeling that tonight would be a night to remember.

A couple of blocks away, Ava Walker stood in front of her mirror. But her outfit was completely different. After weeks of careful planning, Ava was ready to strike down Holly. The fact that it was prom night was just the icing on the cake. Her plan was immaculate and she was proud of herself for coming up with such a clever idea. She fixed her black suit which she'd need for the plan to work and picked up her little black bag full of important tools that she'd also need. With one last outfit and equipment check Ava headed for the door. Tonight would be a night to remember.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Kirsten Cohen cried as she saw Ryan and Seth enter the living room where Sandy, April and herself sat. She leapt out of her seat and ran over to them, pulling both into a tight hug. Both guys were decked out in tuxes and both looked very uncomfortable.

"I feel like a butler," Seth moaned, looking at his attire with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't your brothers look handsome April?" Sandy asked his daughter who grinned.

"I think they look very hansfome, hanrum, hand uh… nice!" April finished her little 'speech' with a wide grin. Sandy laughed and scooped her up into his arms.

"My boys are all grown up," Kirsten sniffed, her eyes looking watery.

"Well Ryan was practically grown when he moved in so…" Seth said. Ryan glared at him.

"You always ruin the moment," Ryan smiled.

"That I do." Seth glanced down at his watch.

"Uh the limo's going to be here soon," he said.

"Is Marissa picking you up?" Sandy asked Ryan.

"Yeah, her Dad's rented us a Bentley, she should be here soon."

"I've never been in a limo," April announced.

"Aw, poor you," Seth said sarcastically, April stuck out her tongue.

A horn sounded outside and the whole family practically ran to the front door. In opening it, a long black limo sat in front of the house.

"WOW!" April cried.

"Well, I'd better be going, see you all later. See you at the prom Ryan." Seth waved to the family and hugged April at her request.

"Be careful!" she called. Kirsten started to cry as he climbed into the limo and pulled away.

"Aw Mommy don't cry! I'm sure the driver man knows where the prom is!" April said to her Mom, hugging her. Sandy grinned at his daughter and comforted his wife as the limo disappeared into the night.

* * *

Ava sat by the side of the road, the darkness acting as a veil so she was practically hidden, until she didn't want to be that is. Thanks to her in-depth research and planning, Ava had been tracking Holly's limo since it left the limo depot. It should be approaching the spot at which Ava was hidden any minute. At that very moment, Ava saw the black car approaching and tossed out her bag which was full of old clothes and heavy objects so when the car hit it, the driver would know. Ava sprang back to the bush near the roadside and crouched in it. As the limo approached Ava screamed in the loudest voice she could muster. The limo ran over the bag and as it rolled under the car, the brake lights went on and it pulled over. Ava grinned widely, the part of her plan most likely to fail had actually worked.

The driver, however, was in shock, he thought that he'd hit somebody or something, the scream and the impact. This wasn't good. He ran over to where he'd heard the scream. As he searched around Ava leapt out of the bushes and drove her knife into the mans chest. He froze, the colour draining out of his face and stared at Ava. She smiled innocently which was the most harrowing part. The driver tried to gasp something but simply fell to the ground.

Ava giggled and ran over to the limo. The best part was, no one had been on the deserted road or could have possible seen what had just happened. And if anyone had seen, it would have just looked like a very innocent girl talking to a man who may have suffered a heart attack and collapsed or something. Ava climbed into the driver seat and reversed to where the body was and hurriedly stuffed it into the trunk. Again, luckily, no cars drove past. She jumped back in, scooped her hair up and put on the hat she'd taken, slipped on some large sunglasses and was barely recognisable.

As she cruised down the darkened road, Ava went over what she was going to do next in her mind. It seemed simple but was going to have to be done with care and precision or else she'd get caught. And that couldn't happen.

* * *

Summer stood in her hallway, nerves thrashing around in her stomach. Why was she nervous? Maybe it was because her dad was stood by her side with this stupid grin on his face. She swore that she'd heard him whisper to her step mom that he'd kill Seth if he didn't turn up or did anything bad to Summer. But she brushed it off, tonight wasn't about her Dad, it was about her and Seth. Her heart leapt as she saw a glimmering black car pull up outside. She bit her lip, waiting for Seth to come to the door.

Minutes later, his figure appeared through the rippling glass and Summer darted forward to answer the door. Before stood Seth, looking very uncomfortable in his tux but also very happy to see Summer.

"Hey Summer, wow, you look amazing," Seth said, blinking hard. Summer smiled, looking flattered. Seth held out a clear box containing the prettiest corsage that Summer had ever seen. Her face lit up as Seth carefully removed it from the package and slipped it over her wrist gently. He decided not to tell her that he hadn't even chosen it and that his three year old sister actually had, that fact may have ruined the moment. Both of their gazes just locked into each others until they were interrupted by Dr Roberts.

"So, I guess you'd better be off huh? Don't want to be late do you?" He said to the couple.

"Yeah, bye Dad," Summer hugged her father and smiled at him.

"Take care sweetie," he kissed the top of her head before turning to shake Seth's hand.

"Look after her Seth," he said quietly.

"I sure will Sir," Seth replied. Neil nodded thankfully and turned to the long marble staircase.

"I'd better see where Gloria is, have a good time and don't be back to late." Neil smiled one last time before ascending the staircase.

"Making real progress aren't we?" Seth grinned.

"Uh, yeah, definitely. Now, shall we?" Summer gestured to the door and Seth took her hand, leading her out of the house and onto the lit forecourt where a shiny black limo stood. The chauffer stood by the door and opened it as the couple approached. Inside lay a large bunch of creamy white lilies and a mix tape of Summer's favourite songs began to play.

"Oh Cohen, you've thought of everything!" Summer said happily a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, I wanted to make up for last year and I know how much tonight means to you so why not make it unforgettable?" Seth shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Thank you, for making it unforgettable Cohen," she said turning to kiss him.

They stood in the loving embrace never wanting to let go but they had to as the driver sighed heavily.

Summer eagerly climbed in followed by Seth, her dreamy look still imprinted on her face, and the limo pulled away, snaking into the dark.

* * *

The car cruised down the long road which went around the several housing area's and was practically deserted. Not many drivers used this road anyway because it wasn't well lit. The ocean lapped at the left hand side of the road and its calming sound could be heard from inside the car. The driver happily drove along but up ahead he spotted a long black limo pulled over at the side of the road. As he squinted to see the license plate, his foot hit the brake, it was from his company.

The car slowed down and he peered across into the front seat. There was no driver sat there. Things were very odd so he hurriedly picked up the intercom as he pulled over in front of the abandoned limo.

"Uh, kids, I'm sorry but I really have to check something out you don't mind me pullin' over do you?" Seth and Summer heard the desperation in his voice and agreed. So they'd be ten minutes late, so what? The driver thanked them and clambered out of the car to inspect what had happened. Seth and Summer frowned at each other as he ran over to the car but shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, the driver walked to the back of the car and as he opened the door, he stepped back, crying out in horror. Seth and Summer heard his loud cries and sprang out to see what was going on. As Summer saw the scene inside the car she screamed in horror and fell back into Seth's arms, the shock taking over her body to such an extent that she passed out. Seth clutched onto his girlfriend, worriedly calling her name but she didn't wake up. Despite his legs turning to jelly Seth heaved Summer up straight, his hands holding onto her limp torso.

Inside the abandoned limo, it was chaos. All the glassware was shattered and the far window had been smashed. Lights were broken and on the seat was the biggest shock. A girl dressed in a powder blue gown with glossy blonde hair. But her dress was matted with shiny red blood, very little of her blonde locks remained and she was slumped down in her seat, dead. The girl was totally recognisable though, it was Holly.

The driver stumbled forward to check for a pulse. He couldn't find one though, Holly was indeed dead. He pelted back to his car to dial 911and Seth still clung to Summer but slumped down onto the hard rough ground, still in shock at how within 10 minutes, his night had been turned upside down.

* * *


	10. Mixed Emotions On Prom Night Pt2

**_(A.N.)_ **_Hiya! Thank you sooo much for the lovely reviews! This is Part II of the prom chapter and the night is going to be wrapped up. Summer is fine by the way she just fainted. I used a song towards the end. Its called Cry by James Blunt and honestly the lyrics fit so well its scary! If you read them through a couple of times you'll see it. Anyways please R/R!_

_Thanks everyone!_

_xxxxxxx_

**

* * *

Mixed Emotions On Prom Night**

**Part II **

**One**

Seth looked out at the rippling ocean. The cool sea breeze swept through his chocolate curls and the coolness trickled over his skin like icy water. Despite the usually calming effects the ocean had on Seth, it wouldn't work tonight, too much had happened. He was sat alone with his back to the commotion that was going on behind him. Around ten police cars were surrounding the area and an ambulance was sat beside them. Seth had been checked over and given the all clear but had been told to go away rather than wait for Summer. She, along with the chauffer, was being treated for shock and o make sure she was going to be okay.

Seth flinched slightly as a warm yet familiar hand touched his shoulder softly. In turning around he saw that it was Summer.

"Hey, are you okay?" Seth asked as she sat closely beside him.

"Not really…" Summer said quietly. Seth nodded and extended his arm around her slender shoulders carefully as though she was fragile enough to break. Summer leaned in towards Seth and began to cry into his strong chest. Seth merely held onto her tightly and rested his chin on top of her head. She sobbed hard into him, all the emotion and sadness sweeping out of her body as the salty tears racked out.

"What's happening Seth? First Beth, then Natalie and now Holly? Who's doing this?" Summer wept.

"I don't know, Sum, I really don't. No one knows who could possibly be doing this…" Seth replied quietly.

"I'm so glad you're here," Summer whispered, her tears silently flowing.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that," Seth replied with a small smile on his face. Summer glanced up, her deep brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Our proms pretty much ruined though…" Summer announced sadly. Seth felt even more upset now, Prom meant everything to Summer, especially the senior prom.

"We can still go, if you want…" Seth suggested quietly.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, its like 9.30 now, prom doesn't finish till eleven." Summer sat back and thought about it. Her makeup and hair were a mess and she didn't know whether what had happened to Holly had got there yet.

"No, I can't. We'd have to dredge up everything again…" Summer said finally. Seth nodded, he wanted to do whatever she wanted.

"Oh, but Coop, what about Ryan and Coop?" Summer moaned.

"I know! We can call them and have them meet us at our favourite place on the beach and we have our own prom. How about that?" Summer shuffled and nodded, looking a little happier.

Seth whipped out his cell phone and dialled for a cab to come and get them and then he called Ryan's cell.

"Hey man, where are you? Marissa is freaking out!" Ryan shouted over the loud music.

"Uh, we kinda got held up, badly. Summer doesn't want to come to the prom so can you meet us on the beach A.S.A.P.?" Seth asked. Ryan knew Seth well enough to know that he was serious and really needed them.

"Sure thing buddy, see you soon." Ryan hung up and hurried off to find Marissa.

Seth nodded at Summer and they climbed in the cab that had just pulled up. Summer frowned at Seth as he told the driver to go to his house first.

"What are you doing Cohen?"

"I need some tools to make it a prom, just trust me," Seth said. Summer simply nodded and felt happier as he took her hand softly in his.

* * *

When the pulled up to the Cohen house Seth darted in and scooped up the cordless stereo. On his way out, he ran into April who just stood there with a very confused look on her face. She was dressed in a too big dress, a cape and a plastic crown sat atop her long brown curls. She had a plastic champagne flute in her hand which was filled with milk. Seth recognised his sisters 'princess' look.

"Uh, can I borrow this?" Seth swept the crown off of April's head and ran for the door. April spun around and just stared before running into the living room screaming for her mother.

* * *

The scene of the murder was still buzzing as more and more cops and the media began to arrive. A black Mercedes pulled up and the Sergeant, who was investigating the string of murders, climbed out followed by Detective Smith. He'd gotten the call about half an hour ago, that a chauffer and two teens had found a body. This wasn't good news, the third murder within less than a year, and up to now there was hardly any evidence. He prayed that tonight would be different. Another detective that had already arrived ran up to the two.

"Evening Serg, Smith," He said.

"Lets skip the niceties, what the hell has happened now?" The sergeant glared.

"Okay… Well about two and a half hours ago, Mr Lane, the chauffer had pulled over after seeing another limo abandoned by the side of the road, he had two teenage passengers in the backseat at this time. They were on their way to the Harbour School's senior prom so I'm told. Mr Lane saw there was no driver present and then opened the car's back door where he found the body of a teenage female who has been identified as Miss Holly Fisher. At first glance it seems as if she was killed by a blow to the head and one fatal stab wound. She had no chance."

The detective took a deep breath and looked at the sergeant expectantly.

"Was her hair shaved off?" Smith asked.

"She had little hair remaining, it looks to have been torn out, rather hastily too," the detective explained. The sergeant raised his eyebrows and was about to speak when there seemed to be a commotion over by where the forensic team were investigating. Shortly after a woman dressed in white hurried over to the sergeant, s plastic bag clutched in her hand.

"Serg! Serg!" she called.

"Yes? Whatever is the matter?" he frowned.

"We've found something! We have some evidence!" she spluttered. The sergeant smiled widely. Finally they had a lead, something to go on.

"Well? What is it?" Smith asked eagerly.

"A large sports bag was left by the side of the road containing some clothes and items which may have prints on them and the icing on the cake…" she held up the plastic bag which appeared to be empty.

"What am I looking at?" the sergeant asked.

"A single hair from the murderers head!" she exclaimed.

The sergeants face lit up and he punched the air in victory. After months of nothing, no leads at all, the murderer had slipped up. The hair and bag would be sent off to a lab to be analysed and shortly, they'd be behind bars. Time was of the essence.

* * *

"Oh my god Summer!" Marissa ran over to her friend, tears streaming down her face. She'd heard about Holly. Marissa held onto her friend for ten minutes before letting go. Both girls were crying and despite the awful things that Holly had done to both in the past, both felt an unimaginable sense of loss.

"I just can't believe it…" Marissa comprehended.

"Its okay Coop, we just gotta be strong," Summer said. Marissa nodded and hugged her one last time. Seth cleared his voice and stood on top of a mound of sand, a branch acting as a microphone in his hand.

Ryan stood between the two girls, his arms around both comfortingly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your attention please!" Seth called. The three laughed and listened.

"Okay welcome to the fantastic four senior prom because the Harbour one is lame. I would like to start the event off by announcing prom queen." Summer smiled to herself, knowing what would happen next.

"And the winner of this prestigious award is, Summer Roberts!" Summer grinned and feigned shock as Ryan and Marissa whooped and clapped. She climbed up the mound of sand to where Seth stood.

She gasped as Seth produced a shiny plastic crown and carefully placed it on top of her head. She grinned ear to ear and the three cried for her to make a speech.

"Okay, okay. Thank you for voting me your prom queen. It is a great honour to reign for another year. Also I'd like to thank my best friends Ryan and Marissa because they're just awesome. Thanks for coming, it means a lot to me." Ryan and Marissa smiled at Summer and clapped.

"And most importantly, Seth. If he wasn't with me tonight then I don't know what I would have done. I just wanna forget what happened in the first part of tonight but I hope I remember this bit forever. Thank you!" Summer stepped back and curtseyed. The three clapped loudly and cheered.

"So who's the king?" Ryan called. Seth smiled to himself and feigned opening an envelope to reveal the winner.

"Prom King goes to Zach Stevens!" he announced. The others all laughed and he shook his head, being serious.

"Well I stand by my previous assumption, she's queen, who I love, so I guess that makes me king," Seth said. Summer just beamed at him.

"You'll always be my King," Summer said before jumping over to him and kissing him passionately.

Marissa shed a small tear and Ryan ran over to the small stereo and switched it on, playing the first song. The CD happened to be the mix from the car which Seth had made for Summer. The soft waves of music drifted out from the speaker and both couples began to dance.

_I have seen peace. I have seen pain,  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
Do you see the world through troubled eyes?  
_

_And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.  
_

Marissa leaned into Ryan, feeling totally safe like she always did when she was with him.

"This is so much better than the Harbour Prom," she said softly.

"Definitely," Ryan replied.

_I have seen birth. I have seen death.  
Lived to see a lover's final breath  
Do you see my guilt? Should I feel all right?  
Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  
_

_And if you want to talk about it once again,  
On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder.  
You're a friend._

Seth and Summer's gazes locked into each other. Both felt the invisible bond of love that drew between them.

"Thanks Cohen, this night turned out okay," Summer smiled.

"Good, you deserve all this and I'm happy to do it for you, I always will be."

_You and I have lived through many things.  
I'll hold on to your heart.  
I wouldn't cry for anything,  
But don't go tearing your life apart._

Despite the harrowing and traumatising event that Seth and Summer had just had to live through, both were happier than ever. All they needed was each other.

* * *


	11. Numb

**(A.N.)** Hiya! Sorry thi update took a little longer than I expected! The story is moving on faster and we're getting nearer and nearer to the climax! There isnt that much left but I'm gonna stretch it out so there's as much info and everthing makes sense! This chapter isnt great, i'll admit, lots of fluff when Summer makes a shocking discovery...

And I'd like to thank every single person who reviewed, they were really awesome so **thank you so much!**

Enjoy this chap everyone and please leave me some reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Numb**

Ava's eye's flicked open as her alarm buzzed away next to her head. She sat up and clicked it off, rubbing her eyes. She'd set it at this specific time so she'd be in time to watch the morning news report and see if the cops were on her tail.

'As if that would ever happen! The cops in this town couldn't catch a cold,' she said to herself, laughing at her joke. She reached for the remote, propped up her pillows and settled down to watch the news. As the T.V. flicked on, the news was just beginning.

"The serial killer of Newport Beach has struck again in a more horrific attack than previously seen. Holly Fisher, an eighteen year old living in Newport, was stabbed and received severe head injuries from the as yet unknown killer. She was found in her abandoned limo by fellow limo driver Harold Lane and his teenage passengers, Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts…"

Ava sat bolt upright, her body freezing. Summer? Summer Roberts? This was too perfect for words. Summer had found Holly dead. Ava couldn't believe her luck as she laughed out loud to her self. Her attention focused back to the report.

"…Later on, forensic investigators found a body in the trunk of the abandoned limo which was later identified as being Mr Edward Johnson, the limo's driver. We don't know what exactly happened yet but police are trying their hardest to piece together the clues…"

Ava snorted to herself, she'd left no clues for them!

"… I can now cross live to Sergeant Greene who is leading this investigation, Sergeant, what clues do you have, if any?" The picture changed to show the sergeant stood outside the main police station.

"Well, Sally, in the two previous murders there were no clues whatsoever but this time, our killer has indeed slipped up." Ava felt all the blood drain out of her face and she stared at the screen.

"We have a large sports bag which we suspect was used to hijack the limo in the first place and the most exciting lead is a single hair found in the cab which did not belong to the original driver. This hair is currently in the lab being tested."

Ava's mouth dropped open and her whole body shook. Numbness trickled down her body like icy water and the happy thoughts in her mind had floated away. What had she done? She'd gone and practically invited the cops to come and find her. This was it, it was all over.

Unless… it wasn't.

Ava perked up and sat back into her pillows, a devious look appearing on her pale and drawn face. One last death would make four and that was enough. She secretly thought that the original ten was going to be a challenge. One more time and then she could end everything. That was it, she had her plan. And the victim would already be feeling pretty vulnerable…

"Summer Roberts, your time's up," Ava said to herself coolly.

* * *

Summer laid in her bed, feeling really comfortable. She sighed happily and rolled over onto her stomach. Her long mahogany locks were spread out on her pillow and she felt really contented.

Her eye's flicked open suddenly and she realised that the room, which was filled with light only a minute ago, was now getting darker and darker. It also began to feel really cold. Summer sat up in her bed and pulled her sheets closer, trying to cover any exposed skin.

She a voice outside her door, it didn't sound familiar though, a husky, creepy female voice. Suddenly Summer began to feel dizzy and confused. Where was she? What was happening? It got darker still until she could just squint to see.

"Dad?" she called, holding her aching head.

"Gloria? Coop? Seth?" she called feeling more and more helpless. She froze as the door began to slowly open and a shadowed figure entered.

"Who are you? Who's there?" Summer called though the thick blanket of darkness. Suddenly it got light again and the person's face was revealed. Summer inhaled sharply and yelled…

"AVA!" Summer screamed at the top of her lungs.

She opened her eyes and was in her room. But everything appeared to be normal. It must have been a dream. Summer panted, feeling queasy and out of breath. She thought about the face, who she'd seen.

Why was she seeing Ava Walker as a hooded and shadowy figure? Summer sat in deep thought before leaning over to get her cell phone. She'd call Seth, he wouldn't mind. As she stood up, picking up her phone the world suddenly went black and the phone slipped out of Summer's hands, smashing on the floor.

It was her. She was the killer. It made so much sense. Beth, who'd tormented her for years, Natalie who'd come up with the party plan, Holly who ring leaded the plan and…

"Oh my god," Summer breathed, feeling numb, "I'm next."

* * *

Seth slid down the staircase casually trying to disguise his messed up state of mind right now. His head was all over the place. Holly, Summer, Prom and very little sleep made him feel lost. He'd gotten home at around 2am following their own little prom and making sure Summer got home alright. Then he'd been confronted by his parents, his Mom holding onto him, sobbing about the terrible ordeal he'd been through and his Dad who looked angry but sad at the same time. It had been a very weird night.

Seth strolled into the empty kitchen. It was Saturday and his Dad would be out surfing, April would be over at her friend Freya's house on her Saturday play date, Ryan would be asleep and he didn't know where his Mom was. The doorbell rang and Seth hurried out to the foyer.

When he opened the door he saw a very dishevelled and scared looking Summer. She had puffy red eyes from crying and was twitchy.

"Summer? Oh my god are you okay?" Seth asked worriedly.

"Can I come in Seth?" Summer said quietly. Seth nodded and extended the door as she walked in quickly.

"Come up to my room so we can talk," he said, guiding her towards the staircase.

As they entered his room moments later, Summer gingerly sat down on his bed, Seth pulling his desk chair over to face her.

"What's going on Sum?" he asked, stroking her arm tenderly.

"I, uh, I had a bad dream last night, well I think it was a dream, but it helped me figure something out…" Summer said, looking into Seth's eyes. He looked at her, his stare urging her on to what she was getting at.

"I know, well I think I do, who killed Holly and Beth and Natalie…" she announced, her voice only above a whisper.

"What? I mean how do you know? Who is it?" Seth asked avidly.

"I think its Ava Walker…" Seth nodded, thinking to himself.

"What brought this to you?" he asked.

"Well, it was in my dream, she was like a shadowy figure and as she bent over me I saw her face and, well, think about it Seth. It all makes sense." Seth stood up, nodding but still thinking.

"Beth, who bullied her for years, Natalie who planned the party assault and Holly, Beth's accomplice," Summer stated quietly, looking at her feet.

Seth looked out of his window and suddenly spun around, his mouth wide open and terror etched on his face.

"You," he whispered.

Summer glanced up at him, a salty tear silently drifting down her cheek.

"But, no, this can't be… Oh God. What are we gonna…? No…" Seth stuttered, struggling to talk properly. He raced back over to his girlfriend. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his and squeezing them comfortingly.

"This isn't definite. We're only guessing," Seth whispered comfortingly.

"I know, but if that's true then why does everything make sense?" Summer asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Listen to me Sum," Seth said. Summer lifted her head and stared back into his unflinching gaze. His eyes swallowed her up and encased herthoughts so she listened to everything he said.

"If it kills me, I'm not gonna let her find you. I'm gonna make sure there's always someone with you, and we're going to the hardware store to get locks and security stuff, ok?"

"You do that? For me?" Summer whispered, frowning.

"Yeah, I don't want you to get hurt, that's all," Seth half smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you."

* * *

A week passed, it seemed like forever to Summer. Seth was constantly watching over her and although she really appreciated it, Summer felt like she was on a constantly short leash. Protection is one thing but she needed some privacy and alone time, that wasn't too much to ask. The lowest point was Wednesday, Holly's funeral. Summer and Marissa attended and as they watched the shiny wooden coffin sink into the earth, Summer's heart felt inexplicably heavy and fresh tears pricked at her eyes.

Despite the recent loss, Harbour School was doing everything they could to ensure that graduation went ahead without any hitches. It was set for the following Thursday and Summer was looking forward to it. She was actually looking forward to escaping High School and even happier at leaving the state for Brown in September with Seth.

And the four planned on taking a long vacation before the two couples headed their separate ways. Jimmy Cooper was lending his boat to them and Seth was mapping out the perfect trip. Marissa and Summer were both longing for some long sandy, deserted beaches somewhere other than Newport.

Summer sat dreaming about it in her class on Friday. As the bell went, Summer hurriedly gathered her books, knowing that Seth would appear at the door any second. How he got to all her classes so fast was a mystery to her. She was just glad it was the end of the day and she could go home, curl up in her bed with Princess Sparkle and watch season three of The Valley on DVD. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring. She dug in her bag for it and flipping it open when she retrieved it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sum, its Dad." Her dad's voice floated into her ear and she frowned. Why was he calling?

"Listen honey, I cant talk long but you know that Gloria's in Dubai?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well she's ill and needs me to fly out there so im getting the next flight now. You'll be okay for the weekend wont you?" Summer's limbs went limp.

"Uh, Dad I don't…"

"Thanks Sum, I'll see you on Monday. Love you honey,"

"Uh, love you too dad," Summer spluttered.

The line went dead and Summer closed her phone, feeling utterly stunned. This wasn't good, at all. It would send Seth into overdrive and her last weekend as a senior would be ruined. Seth's head popped inside the room.

"Hey Summer, what's the matter?"

"Uh, my Dad just called…" she said.

"Really, anything wrong?" Summer stopped, thinking.

"No really he just said my step-mom's spending a couple more days in Dubai. He's home now and we're gonna have dinner tonight. So nothing special," Summer smiled nervously.

Seth nodded and followed her out into the bright sunshine. So she'd told a little lie? So what? This way Seth wouldn't be breathing down her neck and worrying about her constantly.

What harm could it do…?

* * *


	12. All In Vain

**(A.N.)**_ Hey! Once again thank you so much for the great reviews, they mean a lot to me so thank you! And just for the record,dont worry, I'm not going to kill Summer! So here's chapter 12, lots of emotion in this one but i didnt really like writing it, you'll know why when you've read it! _

_So please Read and Review! Thanks so much!_

_xxxxxxx_

* * *

**All In Vain**

Summer sighed happily as she entered the empty house. Seth had driven away blissfully unaware of the lie that she had told him. As the door closed quietly behind her Summer paused for a second, just enjoying the quiet, and then ran up the staircase. She threw off her clothes and slipped into her favourite sweatpants, tied her hair into a scruffy ponytail and removed all her jewellery. She hurried downstairs and grabbed a large bag of chips, a huge bar of chocolate and a bottle of her favourite strawberry and banana smoothie and ran back upstairs. Summer settled on her bed, Princess Sparkle in her hand and switched on the T.V.

As The Valley's opening credits played, Summer actually felt relaxed. She didn't have someone breathing down her neck the whole time, be it Marissa or Seth. After Seth had forced Summer to tell Marissa, she'd gone crazy too and teamed up with Seth. It was a sweet gesture, but to Summer, she felt like they'd gone too far with it. Her eyes focused on the screen.

"_Jake, I don't know what to do!" April said, beginning to cry. Jake walked back over to her and pulled her up into his arm, their gazes locked and Jake stroked her cheek lovingly._

"_I don't care about anything except your happiness April, you know that," he said proudly._

"_Really?" she blinked_

"_Yeah, of course I do." April smiled and the two locked into a warm embrace._

Summer thought of the day she'd told Seth and how he looked genuinely scared. How he'd promised to protect her and had taken her out to dinner that night to cheer her up. She looked at Princess Sparkle, stroking her shiny hair with her little finger. Even though she knew it would never reply, Princess Sparkle was the only person she could tell everything to. She'd tell her about Seth, her worries and her hopes, it was a comfort thing.

"I'm doing the right thing here, aren't I?" she asked the plastic horse.

* * *

"WHEEEEE!" April cried as Ryan spun her around. Ryan and April always used the late Friday afternoons to play with each other and April loved it when he carried her in his strong arms and spun her around.

"Okay, I think it might be time to stop this. Are you dizzy?" he asked her as she stood up straight.

"A little…" she blinked before stumbling slightly to the side. Ryan stepped forward and scooped her up.

"You wanna watch some T.V.?" he asked.

"Yeah! Will you carry me please Ryan?" she pleaded. He smiled and tickled her stomach.

"Sure, anything for Princess April," he laughed and they made their way to the T.V. room.

As they entered they saw Seth sat there, watching the T.V. Ryan placed April down beside him before leaving to get his sister a drink.

"Hi Seth. What you watching?" she asked, shuffling closer to him.

"None of your business!" he said, sticking out his tongue. Aprils mouth fell open in shock and she stuck hers out at him.

"April, leave Seth alone, he's grumpy today," Ryan smiled, entering the room and handing April her little plastic cup full of orange juice. She gulped it down and wiped her mouth before snuggling up to Ryan.

"You're right Ryan, Seth's a grumpy pants just because Sum's not here!" she grinned mischievously.

"Fine, I was going to play with you later but I guess I'm booked up," Seth said, turning away from her.

"What? No! Oh Seth I'm really really really sorry! Pretty please play with me and Ryan!" April whimpered. Seth pretended to think about it before nodding and she grinned widely.

Kirsten walked through to the room and smiled as she saw April wedged between her brothers who were taking it in turns to tickle her. There was nothing she liked better than to see her kids getting along, although it was very rare for them to fight.

"Hey guys," Kirsten smiled. The boys waved and said hi but April bounded towards her Mom, jumping forward to hug her.

"Hi Mommy! I missed you so much today!" April said, leaning into her.

"Aw, I missed you too honey. You wanna help me make dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah! You didn't cook did you Mommy?" April asked. Seth laughed at his sister's wariness of their mother's cooking.

"No I didn't cook," Kirsten pouted, going into the kitchen, April running after her.

"So, you going out with Summer tonight? Marissa and I were going to see a movie, you can come if you like," Ryan asked Seth.

"She's having dinner with her Dad tonight so I doubt it," Seth replied.

"Call her and see if she'd like to come," Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Seth got up and picked up the phone lying on the coffee table. He paused and shook his head.

"Actually I might go round, surprise her, say hey to her Dad?" Seth said to Ryan, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she'd like that."

* * *

Seth sat outside Summer's house in his car having just pulled up. He frowned in seeing only Summer's car outside the house and not her Dad's.

"It must be in the garage," Seth thought. He reached over and picked up the bunch of lilies he'd gotten her before climbing out of the car and walking up to the door, pressing the doorbell.

Summer laid on her bed and cursed out loud in hearing the doorbell. She looked at her reflection and wiped away some tears that were forming in her eyes from the sad episode she was watching. She hurried down the stairs.

"If it's a sales person I'm gonna kick their…" Summer opened the door and saw Seth standing there.

"ass…" she finished her sentence.

"Hello to you too," Seth said smiling.

"Uh, hey Cohen."

"Hi, have you been crying?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, I was watching The Valley, sad episode…" she muttered, wiping her eyes.

"I thought you were having dinner with your dad?" Seth frowned.

"I, I, uh…" Summer stammered. Seth frowned again and walked in the house.

"I guess I'll just go and say hey to him then…" Seth said, turning towards the kitchen.

"Seth, Wait!" Summer cried. Seth turned around and looked at Summer who was biting her lip nervously.

"He's not here…" Summer muttered.

"What?

"He's probably flying over Africa right now," Summer admitted, not looking at Seth who was gripping the lilies tighter.

"Oh my god…" he said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I, I don't know…"

"I think you do Summer. You didn't tell me on purpose didn't you?" Seth yelled angrily as Summer tried to argue but failed.

"How long is he away for?"

"He said he'll be back on Monday…"

"WHAT? Oh my god, I can't believe this Summer!"

"Will you stop yelling at me? I just wanted some time to myself, is that so wrong?" Summer cried.

Seth turned to look into Summer's eyes, trying to search for a reason why she'd lie to him like this. Why would she practically offer herself on a plate to the killer that was lurking around Newport? There was something weird going on.

"For the past two weeks you have been following me everywhere, you never leave me alone. And you told Marissa who does exactly the same. Who are you going to recruit next? My Dad?" Summer cried. Seth shuffled uncomfortably and looked at the floor.

"Oh my god. That's why you wanted to talk to him so bad. You are UNBELIEVABLE!" Summer yelled, tears prickling in her eyes.

"Me? I'm unbelievable? What about you? Staying in a house alone. Just like the other three girls, they were alone! Summer I'm doing this because I care about you!"

"I know that and I'll always remember it but every living moment is just getting possessive and I'm fed up of it Seth."

"So you can take care of yourself huh?" Seth scoffed.

"How dare you! I'm not a weak damsel in distress, I can look after myself and I don't need you Cohen!" Summer screamed, her whole body shaking with rage.

Seth glared at her.

"You know what then? Fine. Have it your way. I'm so past caring. You can't see how much I cared about you and wanted to protect you. You only see you and your pain. How the hell do you think I feel. You don't care who gets hurt just so long as your okay. I'm over this and I'm over your spoilt and brattish behaviour so, I'm just going to leave."

"Don't do me any favours!" Summer called, watching Seth head for the door and thrust it open.

He just got outside and he turned back to face her, his face crimson from all the yelling.

"Oh and Summer, these are for you, I thought you'd had a rough day but now I know you'll never really appreciate anything I do, not anymore," Seth spat. He tossed the lilies onto the floor and slammed the door behind him. Summer stared at the shiny wood door and knelt down to scoop up the lilies. She walked to the kitchen and tossed them into the trash before opening the freezer and taking out a large tub of ice cream and walking back upstairs.

* * *

Seth stalked into his house after returning from Summer's. His head was throbbing and adrenaline pumped through his shaking torso. He'd never been this angry, ever. He'd never been this hurt either. All these years, he thought that he'd discovered a new Summer that was completely different to the one in middle school. A sweet, romantic, funny and intelligent girl who Seth loved with every ounce of his being. But she was still the same brattish, spoilt and self absorbed person. That broke his heart.

He stormed into the house, heading straight up to his room, slamming the door behind him furiously. Seth collapsed onto his bed, reaching for his ipod. He turned the volume up and blocked out the rest of the world. Ten minutes later there was a knock at his door. He didn't say anything and a couple of minutes later, April bounded in. Seth sighed and took out his ipod as April stood by his bed, grinning.

"Hi Seth, I came to say hi. Do you wanna play? Lady Oats and Prince Sparky are getting married and I'm gonna have this huge party for them with lots of hay and horsey water and…"

"April SHUT UP!" Seth cried.

April fell deadly silent. She could tell her brother wasn't playing by the serious look on his face. Seth gritted his teeth and looked at the floor.

"Guess that's a no then…" she mumbled, standing perfectly still. Seth shuffled uncomfortably.

"I brought you a cookie, Mom bought the double chocolate one's you like. Here." April held out a cookie in her little hand. Seth took it quickly, mumbling 'thanks'.

"Bye then…" April said and sadly headed for the door. As it shut softly behind her, Seth laid back on his bed.

He shouldn't have shouted at her, she's only a kid. Seth replaced his ipod earphones and turned the music back up. He didn't want to think about April right now.

* * *

An hour later, Seth still sat in his darkened room. No phone calls, no text messages, no emails. Nothing from Summer. This was the worst fight they'd ever had. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, trying not to think about her. But every time he did, all he saw was Summer screaming at him and the pure look of hate that she gave him. His heart was snapped in two and nothing seemed right anymore. The world was bland and colourless. He couldn't eat or drink. He couldn't even think straight. Life without Summer was a dark, desolate and horrible place to be.

Summer was curled up in her big bed, Princess Sparkle clutched in her tight grasp. The Valley was still playing quietly but Summer wasn't watching it. How could she? All she could think about was the fight. The worst one they'd ever had. And it was all her fault. If she'd just told him… But still, she stuck by her point. Even though no matter how much he'd ever hurt her, Summer still loved him, now she wasn't sure. Her heart was in pieces like every time they fought but this time it was shattered. She was shattered. Summer thought back to when she'd lied.

'What harm could it do…?' she'd thought. Too much.

* * *


	13. The Looming End

**(A.N.) **Hey! Im updating promptly today so i dont kill you all with suspense. Just pure build up this chapter and I hope you all like it. I'll update either tomorrow or the next day if I have time. Thanks for the reviews!

R/R again!

Thanks!

xxxxxxx

**

* * *

The Looming End**

"I can't believe this Sum! You two never fight, for real anyway," Marissa said, looking upset for her friend.

"Well, Cohen's always been an ass. So, how was your date with Ryan?" Summer asked, looking interested.

"Don't try and change the subject, this is a big deal."

"No its not. We both said what we needed to and Cohen made his place clear. He doesn't want to be near me and I don't wanna be near him. Done, finished, over. Now can we change the subject please?" Summer asked.

"Uh, sure…" Marissa stared at her friend worriedly.

Even though Summer made it out as not being a big deal, it had really knocked her, Marissa could just tell by the way she was acting.

"Well, I was thinking that since your Dad's outta town, you have the house to yourself and we could maybe have a sleepover?" Marissa suggested.

"Sure, tonight sounds perfect," Summer said, "I'll have to go grocery shopping though, I kinda made a huge dent in the chips, chocolate and ice cream department last night," she sighed.

"Okay, sure." Marissa glanced at the clock and sighed, getting up.

"So, I should be going I have some stuff to do, some shopping. Hey do you want to come?"

"Uh, where are you going?"

"Well I'll probably head to fashion island then South Coast maybe. I have to pick up some dry cleaning then swing by the Cohen's to…" Marissa stopped as she saw Summers face.

"I think I'll pass…" she said, turning back to her Cosmo.

"You can't hide forever Sum…" Marissa said, putting on her jacket.

"I can for now. Be here for seven tonight Coop," Summer said casually flicking through the magazine. Marissa just shrugged and called bye as she left the room.

* * *

"Hey sweetie. Here to see Ryan?" Kirsten greeted Marissa as she appeared at the door.

"Yeah, is he in the pool house?"

"Yeah, he's with April." Marissa thanked Kirsten and hurried out to the pool house. When she entered she saw Ryan laid on his bed with April sat on top of him. He was reading her a book and acting out all the different characters with different voices. Marissa bit her lip as she smiled widely. She loved seeing this rare side of Ryan. The sweet and sensitive family guy who cared so much about his family. It was adorable.

"And then the Prince jumped up out of his chair as he saw… Marissa!"

"Huh? Marissa?" April frowned but she glanced over to the door and saw the real Marissa she leapt up and gave her the April flying hug which she greeted everybody with.

"Hi April, how are you?" Marissa asked.

"I'm great. Ryan's reading me a story because Seth wont come out of his room…" April pouted and looked upset. Marissa raised her eyebrows and glanced at Ryan.

"Really? Well it was great to see you sweetie but I gotta hurry because Summer's having a sleepover tonight and I gotta be there soon," Marissa hugged the tiny girl again. April grinned and ran back out to the house.

Ryan smiled after her and as soon as she was no where in sight, he took Marissa in his arms and kissed her.

"So, what's the story with Seth and Summer?" he asked as they sat down on the bed.

"You don't know?"

"Nope, no one has seen or talked to Seth since last night. Except for April who he yelled at and scared her to death." Marissa shook her head.

"Summer lied to him, she's on her own this weekend."

"Really? On her own? That's a bad idea. No wonder he's angry…" Ryan said, his eye's widening.

"Yeah, I'm keeping her company tonight, you don't mind do you?"

"No, you should. Just be careful."

"Okay, I wont stab myself with the ice cream scoop," Marissa smiled sarcastically. Ryan pretended to be offended and the two started to play fight but were interrupted by April who bounced in.

"Rissa, can I come to your sleepover pretty please? Mommy says it okay!"

"Uh, what?"

"Can I come? Mommy and Daddy are going to a party tonight so I sugestd…sughest….serges…asked if I could come with you. So can I?" Marissa smiled down at April who was clinging to her jeans.

"Okay, but I'll have to talk to your Mommy first. We can cheer Summer up!"

"Yey! I'll get Mommy to get my stuff. I love you Rissa!" April hugged Marissa and ran back into the house.

"Hey, don't feel you have to watch her you know, its okay if you don't," Ryan said.

"No, actually its great. Summer's just going to be depressed or in denial so April should liven things up. I should go talk to Kirsten. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," Ryan kissed Marissa quickly.

"I you need me, for April, or anything, just call," he said, as she turned to leave.

"I know my white knight's always there," Marissa grinned.

* * *

Ava Gardener stood in front of her opened closet with a hard decision on her hands. For any normal teen girl, you'd imagine it to be something like, 'Should I go for the jeans and boots or tailored shorts and flats?' But for this twisted teen, it was miles away from anything of that calibre. Because Ava was picking out her murder weapon.

She was running out of time and the only way that she could have any chance of taking down Summer Roberts was to do it soon, as in tonight. It was a huge risk but Ava was so past caring. Her plan was to kill Summer then head out to the beach and kill herself. That way she could rest in peace knowing that she had fulfilled the one ambition that had mattered most to her.

"And Beth, Natalie, Holly and Summer can watch me get my wings in heaven as they burn in hell," she grinned to herself in the mirror.

All the past murders that Ava had done had been conducted after months of planning and waiting for the perfect moment. But tonight it didn't matter. There was a stupid Newport event tonight so she figured that Summer's dad would be there and Summer would hopefully be at home, alone. Leaving Ava open and available to get rid of her, the sooner the better because as anxious she was to end another persons life, she was also anxious to end hers.

Her life sucked. Her father only cares about his 25 year old plastic wife and himself- he couldn't give a rats ass about his only daughter. She was depressed, painfully thin and knew she'd never get anywhere. Especially with the cops practically snapping at her heels. Oh no, she had to end this once and for all, and Summer was coming with her.

* * *

Summer heard the downstairs door open as Marissa let herself in just like Summer had told her to. Summer was laid on her bed, absent-mindedly flipping through the channels on T.V.

"Hey Coop!" Summer called. She heard her faint reply and seconds later she entered the room.

"Hey Sum, I have a surprise for you…" Summer went white and glared at her.

"If its Cohen I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you!" Summer glowered.

"Hey Summer!" April bounded into the room with her pink My Little Pony backpack on.

"It's _a_ Cohen," Marissa smiled nervously. Summer grinned at April.

"Well, don't I get a hug?" she pouted. April jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey, why don't you go into that room over ther and get changed while Marissa and I talk?" Summer asked April who simply nodded and bounced out of the room.

"Coop!" Summer hurled a pillow at her friend who just tried to look innocent.

"She wanted to, oh come on Sum, we'd just be moping around watching The Valley re-runs all night, what with you and Seth…"

"Coop!"

"…you know what I mean and anyway, April will liven things up. She's cute and we can dress her up and play just like when we were little. She said she loved me Sum, how cute?"

"Marissa, she told the postman that she loved him the other day…"

"Oh," Marissa glanced down.

"Okay," Summer sighed, "But you've ruined the part where I bitch about Cohen all night long…"

"Thank god," Marissa said under her breath. April re-entered the room wearing an adorable little yellow and white spotty nightdress and matching slippers. She had a DVD clutched in her hand which she thrust into Summer's.

"Can we watch please, its my favourite movie!"

"Sure thing sweetie, what is it?"

"Barbie in Swan Lake!" Summer tried not to groan.

"Oh, uh, great, give it to me and I'll put it in." Summer got up and glared at a laughing Marissa.

"Its gonna be a long night…"

* * *

"Seth? Seth can I come in?" Ryan knocked on the door. He paused and a couple of minutes later, heard a muffled, 'okay.' Ryan entered the room. It was totally different to how it used to look. It was dark and shadowed with random objects littering the floor. Seth had ripped up all his 'little miss vixen' drawings and they laid on the floor. The large cardboard cut-out of Little Miss Vixen was turned around and the photos of the two had been removed or taken down. Ryan sighed, this was not good.

"How are you man?" Ryan asked the lump on the bed, Seth was hidden underneath his duvet.

"What do you think?" he replied. Ryan sat down on the desk chair.

"Are you gonna tell me to shut up and get out just like April?" Ryan asked. The lump moved slightly.

"I didn't mean to do that, I was angry…"

"Don't be, don't dwell on this. Remember last time, when Summer was going to Italy, you didn't do anything, Summer came back to you. So, wait for her and if she doesn't come over or call or anything by Monday morning, you can mope and hide as much as you want." There was a long pause and then Seth's head emerged from under the duvet.

"I guess so…"

"Great, now come on. I've ordered a pizza and we're going to watch a movie. You need to. Come on buddy," Ryan got up and headed for the door.

"Ryan!" Seth said. He stopped and looked back.

"Thanks man," Seth nodded sincerely.

"No problem."

* * *

The night went on and on as Summer and Marissa endured hours of a digitally animated Barbie twirling around a lake. It was torture and Marissa was beginning to regret inviting April. It got to 9pm and April was getting tired so they decided to get in bed. All three were going to sleep in Summer's bed so April felt safe and happy. They laid there in the dark at only 9pm but all felt drained and tired. It wasn't long before Marissa had drifted off and April laid next to Summer, staring up at her.

"Seth's sad…" she whispered. Summer looked down at the little girl, trying to hide the emotions that were bursting to get out.

"I am too," Summer replied.

"I hope you make up soon, and live happily ever after," April said.

"Sometimes life isn't as simple as that honey," Summer whispered, stroking Aprils mahogany curls.

"I wish they were…" April said sadly, her eyelids fighting to stay open.

"Me too…" April drifted off to sleep and Summer kissed her forehead gently before settling down to go to sleep herself.

Outside the Roberts mansion, a nervy Ava stared up at Summer's window. She was pretty sure that she was alone. Ava strolled to the outer door and carefully picked the lock using a bobby pin and in minutes, she was inside. She crept through the downstairs area, looking for the kitchen so she could steal a knife to use. She cursed under her breath as the drawer squeaked.

The high pitched sound rang though the house and upstairs April Cohen's eye's flicked open. Someone was downstairs.

* * *


	14. Stumble and Fall

**(A.N.) **Hiya! Im sorry for not updating sooner, ive been so busy lately but the climax is here! Its only a shortish chapter because i had to split up the action more so its more suspenseful. We really see how crazy Ava is and how Summer, Marissa and April cope with the situation. I hope you like it!

Thank you **sooooooo** much for the reviews they were awesome! Please review again!

R/R Thanks everybody!

xxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**

Stumble and Fall

April Sophie Cohen's heart stopped as she heard the footsteps of someone padding around downstairs. She knew that it wasn't Summer's Dad because Summer had told her about how he'd gone to see her step monster so April was pretty scared. She'd seen enough movies where a bad person broke into someone else's house and the results weren't nice. There was only one thought that flew into her mind, the one person who she knew would help. Seth. April slipped out of the bed carefully so she didn't wake up Summer and Marissa and seized Summer's cell phone. She knew her house phone number off by heart as Sandy and Kirsten had taught it her if ever she needed them. She dialled the number and prayed for her brothers to answer. After about 5 rings which seemed like an eternity to April, Seth answered.

"Hello?"

"Seth! Its me, I'm at Summer's there's someone downstairs!" April whispered into the phone. Seth's blood turned to ice and he straightened up.

"You better not be messing April. Who? Do you know, have you seen them?" Seth asked hurriedly.

"One sec," April rested the phone down and quietly rushed over to the door opening it quietly and slipping out, looking down at the lower level through the banisters on the hall. She hid herself, peering for a sign, a shadow, anything.

"April! April come back! Don't leave!" Seth cried into the phone. Summer shuffled slightly in her sleep and her eye's flickered open as she heard Seth's voice.

"Cohen?" she yawned.

She glanced over at the open cell phone and grabbed it, putting it to her ear.

"Who's there?"

"Summer?"

"Cohen! What are you…?"

"Summer, is April with you?" Seth asked urgently.

"No, oh god where is she?" Seth's heart pounded as Summer began to sound more and more worried, she didn't know about April's discovery.

Meanwhile, April was still waiting, getting worried about everyone shouting at her when they discovered that no one was there. Suddenly a tall, thin shadow of a person slowly drifted across the hall below April. She darted back into the room. Summer jumped as the tiny girl faced Summer, her face a ghostly white and her eyes glazed over.

"April? April what's going on?" Summer asked, her hand shaking.

"Someone's here, a girl. She's downstairs Summer," April sobbed quietly, she'd never been so scared in her life. Summer knew who it was instantly.

"Cohen, Ava, she's here, get over here fast!" Summer said quietly into the phone, her voice quivering in fear. Seth had frozen at hearing the one name that he and Summer had feared for the last month. It was happening and his little sister was in danger too.

"I'll be right there. Oh and Summer, I'm sorry for everything, I overreacted, just stay safe," he said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too, please come quickly," Summer said quickly, a tear running down her cheek.

By this time April had woken up Marissa who had also turned a pale shade. Summer stood up and ran to her closet to open it, she then grabbed hold of her cell phone and April.

"April sweetie, you have to get in the closet. I'm gonna lock you in so you don't get hurt." She handed the child her cell phone. April had dissolved into tears.

"When its all quiet I want you to call Seth and Ryan, tell them that we love them so much and to call 911. The key's in the dressing table drawer, Okay?"

"B,But Summer, I don't…" April sobbed.

"You _have_ to April, please!" Summer cried. April looked into Summer's eyes in which she saw the fear that she felt.

"Okay…" April whispered. Marissa leapt over and the two girls hugged April tightly before Summer locked the door on a sobbing April. She hid the key in her dressing table drawer and stared back at Marissa.

"What are we… how… Sum…" Marissa stammered.

"Coop, this isn't it. I'm not gonna let her…" she hesitated in finishing her sentence.

Ava's body was throbbing with adrenaline as she proceeded upstairs. Her eyes lit up as she looked ahead at the white wooden door on the end of the hall with a large pink 'S' carved at the top of it. Ava walked down to the door and her hand slowly went towards the door knob…

* * *

Seth and Ryan rushed out of the pool-house after Seth giving a very brief and quick description of the situation and Ryan was in panic mode. The two ran down through the house, grabbing the Range Rover car keys on the way. They pelted outside and clambered into the car, Ryan hurriedly pushing the keys into the ignition. He turned them and both their hearts sank as the car wouldn't start.

"What the hell?" Seth cried.

"It wont start Seth!" Ryan replied angrily, punching the steering wheel.

"Why? Why the hell does all this happen when it shouldn't? It just my luck!" Seth yelled, climbing out of the car angrily. He kicked it with his foot and then tried not to wince as pain went shooting up his leg.

"What do we do now?" Ryan asked, looking a mixture of anger and worry. Seth shrugged and suddenly cried out as an idea came to him.

"We walk Ryan."

"What? Summer's house is really far from here, we'll never make it!" Ryan said. Seth stared back at Ryan, his eyes filled with determination.

"Ryan, a crazy serial killer has broken into a house where my girlfriend, your girlfriend and our little sister are. We have NO choice!" Seth yelled.

Ryan nodded and the two pelted down the driveway and off into the streets, veiled with darkness.

* * *

Ava stood, staring at the two girls before her. Both were quivering with fear, especially Marissa. Summer stood with her back straight and tried to hide the fear that yearned inside her body but it was obvious to Ava. They'd tried to stop her, and failed. She was slippery and both felt that the end was near, they just didn't want to believe it.

"What do you want Ava?" Summer asked, trying to hide her shaky voice.

"Wow, Summer Roberts remembers me," Ava said, looking surprised.

"How could I forget _you_," Summer spat. How could she forget the piercing grey eyes that sliced into you like a razor every time she stared at you. Her painfully thin figure and the way her clothes hung loosely off of her jutting bones. Her dusky blonde, straggly hair which reached her lower back and frizzed out from the roots. And not forgetting the sick smile on her face.

"I have a score to settle Summer, I thought you would have worked that out," Ava smiled.

"No you don't," Summer whispered.

"You probably don't remember, your heads full of stupid junk like how hot you look in your new skirt or 'which guy will I make out with tonight?'" Ava replied.

"You know nothing about me! You never did!" Summer cried.

"Oh, I know enough about how you and your little friends humiliated me every day of my school life. And that's enough for me…" Ava, moved closer to Summer who scowled and bit her lip to stop her from lashing out.

"And look who else we have here. Marissa Cooper. Popularity Princess of Newport."

"I never did anything to you," Marissa said, unflinching.

"True, but you know what? I still hated you. You had everything, everything. And I didn't like you so I guess I'll just kill you too…" Ava grinned hatefully.

"No. This is between me and you Ava. Leave Marissa out of this!" Summer yelled. Ava turned and moved towards Summer so that she was only inches from her nose.

"I'll do what the hell I like," Ava said darkly, her gaze slicing through Summer like a blade.

Anger surged through Summers body and she didn't feel scared anymore. All she felt was an immense sense of hatred and loathing towards this intruder. The jealous, sadistic girl who's mind was warped in an unimaginable way. Something had to be done, and it was Summer's time to step up. Ava turned away and Summer prepared to lunge at her but froze as the girl turned around with a shiny silver handgun in her small, bony grasp.

"Well looky here girls. Marissa, I wouldn't have thought you'd have been scared. You shoot blue collar thugs every weekend so I hear." Ava laughed cockily. Summers hand clasped into a fist as she tried to contain her anger. She glanced at her friend who was fighting back tears.

"So, what are you gonna do? Be a coward and shoot us?" Summer asked, gritting her teeth. Ava clapped sarcastically.

"Well done Summer! I'm not gonna shoot you, this is to scare you and what do you know? It worked. This is for me after I kill the both of you. But don't be too happy, ill use it if I have to…" Summer smiled sarcastically and grabbed Marissa's hand to try to comfort her friend who face was etched in sheer terror.

* * *

April sat in the dark closet, her mind going a mile a minute. She'd never been so genuinely terrified in all her short life. She sat with her back to the standing mirror, her knees clutched to her chest and her eyes pressed shut. The cell phone was gripped in her sweating palm and she tried to distract herself from the situation.

She was grateful for the thick door which blocked out a lot of the sound. She didn't know what was going on but Summer and Marissa looked more scared than April felt. She jumped, Summer just yelled something at the other person. A tear ran silently down her cheek and she pressed her hands over her ears thinking one single thought.

'Get here soon Seth and Ryan.'

* * *

Marissa took a shallow breath, trying to keep calm, it want easy. She had to do something or else Summer and herself would be joining Holly soon. And she wasn't going to be a victim. As Ava rattled on about how much her life sucks, Marissa let go of Summer's hand and decided that now was the time. It was now or never. She suddenly lunged forward, reaching to grab the gun off of Ava. But Ava was too fast. She grabbed Marissa's wrist with her free hand and twisted it around until it snapped. Summer leapt forward but froze as Ava pointed the gun at her, still clutching Marissa's wrist.

"Sit on the bed!" Ava screamed. Summer nodded, her body quivering in fear, and sat on the bed. Ava forced Marissa to the wall.

"You really do like guns don't you _Marissa_?" Ava spat. Marissa whimpered and cried out as a wave of pain streamed through her body like a shockwave. Ava then dragged Marissa around and with one almighty thrust, she shoved her to the floor. Marissa banged her head on the small sideboard as she fell causing her to black out and lied limply on the floor.

"_COOP_!" Summer screamed in horror. Ava stared at Marissa's motionless figure and turned slowly around to turn Summer, her face twisted into a sick smile.

"Looks like its just me and you…"

* * *


	15. Shockwave

**(A.N.) **Hey, so the penultimate chapter is here and let me warn you, its not that nice. But dont stop reading becuase all will be resolved next chapter! I'm gonna be nasty and leave you all with another nasty cliffhanger. Summer and Ava face off! It was quite hard to explain what I imagined for this chapter so if you have any questions or are confused then feel free to ask anything, just PM me or say it in your reviews. 

I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter so please, if you read it, leave me a review, it would be very much appreciated.

Thanks R/R

XXX

**

* * *

Shockwave**

Seth clung onto a wall, exhaustion gradually overwhelming his body. His breath ripped out of his throbbing lungs and his hands shook. He was so out of his element here but the main driving force was the sheer determination that overwhelmed his mind. He'd come too far to give up. Seth stared up at the dark sky and the few stars which glistened through the inky black. He and Ryan had been dashing around the streets of Newport for only ten minutes but they'd been running faster than ever before, Summer's house was quite far away and they were only half way there.

"Come on Ryan, we have to keep going…" Seth spluttered as his lungs yearned for more oxygen. Ryan nodded and both took a deep gulp of air and headed off down the road, getting closer and closer to the house and the three girls who needed them more now than ever before.

* * *

Summer cowered as she watched Ava get closer and closer towards her. She tried not to look at the limp figure of Marissa slumped in the corner of the room as it made her want to do nothing but scream and cry. She couldn't do that. She mustn't snap, she had to stay strong. If it came to it, Summer Roberts would die with dignity. But she didn't want that to happen, she had to do something. For the sake of Marissa, April and herself.

"Look at yourself Ava… Look at what you're doing," Summer whispered at the girl.

"I'm this way for a reason," Ava replied, her voice shaking.

"Okay, maybe you are. But what is it? The reason?" Summer asked.

"You! You're the reason why I am this way. Can't you see it? You and your stupid friends, you made my life hell!"

"To the point where you feel that you need to take lives? What gives you that right?" Summer cried. Ava looked stunned at Summers question, it had hit a nerve.

"So your life sucked, my life isn't that great!"

"Oh don't make me laugh!"

"Ava, you know nothing about me. You never have and have and you never will," Summer said, staring at Ava's bemused expression.

"I don't care," Ava said fiercely.

"I know you don't. Your life sucks so you destroy and just steal someone else's. I only feel one emotion for you and that's pity. You obviously have no emotion, nothing inside you that cares." Ava shrugged and looked into Summers unflinching gaze.

"I don't need you to pity me and you're not gonna stop me Summer. I have to do this okay? I have _no_ choice!"

"Yes you do! You can walk away. Put down your gun and leave this house. If you're going to take one life tonight, make it your own because you have that choice. Don't make mine for me."

* * *

April's ears strained for a sound. It had been quiet for a while now and she remembered Summer's instructions. She didn't understand why it had to be quiet but April had been sat in this dark closet for what seemed like hours and she'd had enough. She was calling Seth. April flipped open the cell phone which was on Seth's number. She only had to press the dial button. She bit her lip and did it.

She heard the ringing noise and seconds later, Seth's voice.

"Seth its April. Where are you? You need to get here now!" April sobbed into the phone.

"Where are you? Where's Summer and Marissa?" Seth asked hurriedly.

"I don't know, I'm in the closet. Summer locked me in and told me to call you when it was quiet because then it would be safe…" April gushed.

Seth stopped dead in his tracks. When it was quiet. This was it, it was over. Ava had killed Summer. At that precise moment, Seth Cohen's heart snapped into two pieces and his world caved in.

"Seth? Seth? Are you there?" April asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon, hang on," Seth said with no emotion in his voice. He hung up the phone and dropped to his knees, his head falling into his hands, disbelieving what he'd just heard.

Ryan tried to shake Seth out of his stupor but failed as he swatted him away. Ryan grabbed Seth's cell and dialled 911, he knew as well as Seth that the two of them wouldn't get there in time to do anything in terms of saving the girls. They had to bow down and call the cops. As Ryan summoned the police, Seth just held his head in his shaking hands, thinking that it would fall apart, should he let go. He hadn't come though, he failed and because of him, Summer was gone.

* * *

Summer waited for a reaction from Ava who had stood there, motionless since Summer had finished her little speech.

"Please Ava," Summer whispered. Ava glanced up, her bottom lip trembling.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," Ava snarled. Summer's limbs went numb and she clambered off of the bed, racing towards the door as Ava hurtled after her. Summer ran for her life as she thrust open the bedroom door and sprinted down the hallway. But Ava was too fast and she leapt forward, knocking Summer to the hard floor. The gun that had been clutched in Ava's hand slipped out and skidded across the marble floor.

Pain went shooting up Summers back and she tried to wrestle with Ava to get her off of her. Ava's cold, thin fingers closed around Summers neck and she gasped for the air that her lungs desperately needed. Summer glanced over to her side and saw the silver gun. She could reach it, she had to try. She could already feel her life ebbing away and she had to stop it, stop this. Ava wasn't going to win.

Summer stuck out her arm, straining for the weapon. Ava saw what was happening and reached for it too with her free hand. Summer mustered enough strength to roll over so Ava was underneath her. But Summer hadn't seen the gun go under Ava's body as they rolled over and Summer wrestled with the intruder, trying desperately to find the gun. Ava's eyes widened and she felt the object poking her under her back. She twisted her arm and tried to reach it, her finger felt the cold metal, she felt the trigger. Summer didn't realise what she was doing. Ava pulled it from underneath her and Summer tried to take it from her. The two girls fought for the gun and their hands swept over the shiny metal. Ava's finger found the trigger and Summer tried to knock it out of her hand when there was a loud bang.

Ava's finger had caught the trigger and it had had gone off and one girl slumped slightly, her eye's widening in shock. Summer jumped back and stood up, staring at Ava who's shirt had a shiny wet, red stain that was growing in size. Summer backed away as, with her last bit of strength, Ava hoisted herself up and charged towards Summer who was cowering by the banister. Ava grabbed Summer and pushed her against the banister, trying to ignore the pain that was flooding her body. She had to do this one last thing, then she could die.

Ava grabbed Summer and pushed her further into the banister so she was bent over it and with one last push, using her last ounce of strength, Ava pushed Summer over the banister. Summer's scream rang through the house and she fell down onto the ground floor with a loud bang. Ava threw her head back and laughed before taking her last breath and collapsing on the upper floor. Shockwaves rang through Summer's bruised body as she lay on the cold marble floor. Her body ached and she felt blood on her face from a gash on her forehead. This was it. She felt dizzy and seconds later the room faded out and she was gone.

* * *

Ryan dragged Seth up Summer's driveway and they heard sirens in the distance. They'd gotten here before the cops but were scared at what they were going to find. Seth's mind was in pieces and he didn't know what he was doing. Ryan raced up to the front door and shoved it open urgently. He rushed into the house and froze as he saw Summer's lifeless figure on the floor in the hallway. He glanced up at the upper floor and the low banister. She fallen, or been pushed.

Shortly after Seth appeared in the doorway, his face a pale shade and he went even paler as she saw his beloved girlfriends figure. He pelted over to her and held her limp body in his arms, praying for her to wake up. He rocked her head softly and let the tears forming in his eyes fall, they streamed down his cheeks and he knew that the end was here.

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter 16 and the conclusion to this shockingcliffhanger!**


	16. Out Of Reach

Hiya!  
Wow, what a fantastic response to the last chapter! Thanks toeveryone who reviewed, it means a lot so thanks!

Sorry for leaving you all hanging so long, the timing's been bad. I have a Math exam on Wednesday and I have lots of studying to do. Maybe another update at the weekend so sorry in advance!

So I havent left a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter and I hope you like it, I really like this chapter myself. Its the aftermath and there is one death. I wont say who though, you'll have to read...!  
Thanks again and R/R!  
xxxxx

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out Of Reach

Seth felt numb. An inexplicable sense of shock had overwhelmed his body and all he could do was stand and watch the events taking place unfold in front of him. Whenever he tried to get closer, he got pushed away and told to go so what was the point, what was the point of anything anymore? She wasn't here with him, she should be, but she wasn't.

It had been the longest ten minutes of Seth Cohen's life and within that short period of time, he found Summer's lifeless body laid on the hard marble flooring of her house. Upstairs was another body, that of Ava Walker, who'd' been shot. In Summer's room was a knocked out Marissa and a distressed April, locked inside the closet. Seth didn't leave his girlfriends side until the ambulance came but Ryan ran upstairs to do his job, rescue those who needed rescuing. Because that's what Ryan Atwood does.

He froze as he saw the limp body of Ava sprawled on the upper level hallway with a large blood stain on her chest. She was clearly dead but her eyes were wide open. They still had the sharp piercing look about them and it sent a cold shiver down his spine to think that she'd been alone with the three girls. Ryan, undeterred, moved on to Summers room and saw Marissa lying in the corner. He tried to wake her up but couldn't, he felt a heartbeat and felt instantly relieved.  
"April? April!" Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Ryan, Ryan!" April's loud sobs rang out from behind the closet door and she pounded her tiny fists upon the thick wood.  
"I'm coming honey, where's the key?" He asked, pulling out drawers and tipping them out on the floor angrily. He found it seconds later and hurriedly unlocked the key.

April sprang out and into Ryan's open arms, crying heavily into his strong chest. He held her closely and picked her up, holding her head to her chest so she couldn't see the havoc around her.  
"Come on, I'm gonna take you outside for Mommy and Daddy to come pick you up. And you have to keep your eyes closed, okay?" Ryan said, trying to sound more hopeful than he felt.

April nodded and scrunched her eyes shut as Ryan hurried out of the house where the ambulance came screeching up the driveway. The noise spooked April and she screamed and cried harder. Ryan clung to her tiny body. Seth had heard the paramedics arrive and he called them in. They pushed him out of their way, attending to Summer.

Seth stood back, near to the wall, trying to control his raging emotions whilst more paramedics hurtled up the stairs. He glanced at his hands which were covered in shiny blood from Summer and he clenched his fists, straining to see her beneath the crowd of medics. He watched them gently pull her onto a stretcher and rush her out of the door and into a waiting ambulance. As it sped down the driveway, siren blaring, the world went fuzzy and, for the first time that night, the incredible urge to rest hit Seth. The world went dark, all his thoughts were gone and he just wanted to sleep…

* * *

"Seth? Seth, honey?" His eyelids flickered open as he heard his Mom's soothing voice rouse him from his sleep. He looked around him and saw he was at the hospital, slumped on a couch in the waiting area. Kirsten smiled down at him, but it was a sad smile. Her cheeks were stained from tears and she looked extremely drained.  
"Mom, I…what's…?" Seth stuttered, rubbing his aching head.

"Calm down honey, everything's fine," Kirsten said softly, rubbing her sons hand.  
"Really?" Seth asked, knowing she was lying.  
"No, not really…" Kirsten admitted, looking at the floor.  
"Where is everyone?"

"April's being treated for shock but she's gonna be fine, Marissa's sleeping but she should recover, just a little bruising to her head and a broken wrist and…" Kirsten trailed off.  
"Mom, where's Summer? She's alright isn't she? She's alive?" Seth spluttered, sitting blot upright.  
"She, she has some bad injuries Seth, she fell from quite a height. She's alive though but she hasn't woken up yet…" Kirsten began, stammering slightly.  
"Mom?" Kirsten glanced back up at Seth, her sad eye's welling up with tears.  
"She might not, we don't know yet…" she finished, a solitary teardrop rolling down her face.

The news hit Seth like a cannonball. She might not wake up. That means she wont. Summer was going to die.  
"She's gonna die isn't she?" Seth muttered.  
"No, honey. Summer's a strong girl, she's gonna be okay," Kirsten reassured him.  
"You don't know that."

Seth got up and strode away, Kirsten watching her son sadly and not knowing what on earth she was going to do.

* * *

Ryan sat in the seat by the hospital bed where his sleeping girlfriend laid. He tried not to drift off, but was fighting an uphill battle against his heavy eyelids. He was just about to fall asleep when…  
"Ryan?" Marissa's soft voice echoed through the room and Ryan sprang up, hurrying closer to her bed.  
"Oh god Marissa, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I, I'm sorry…" she said quietly.  
"What? Oh Marissa this is so far from being your fault, I'm just so glad you're okay," Ryan smiled, stroking her hair lovingly. She smiled weakly and held his hand softly in hers.

She suddenly looked worried and perked up.  
"Wait where's April? What about Summer? Oh my god Summer, she was alone with… I just blacked out I can't remember what…" Marissa cried.  
"Calm down, come on, everything's under control. April's just a little shaken and Summer, well, she's in the ICU right now…" Ryan said. Marissa gasped and clutched Ryan's hand. He leaned closer to her and hugged her comfortingly.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Well, from what we know, Ava and Summer fought over her gun and one of them shot Ava, we don't know who. Then, with her last bit of strength, Ava threw Summer over the banister and she fell onto the marble flooring downstairs." Marissa listened intently to Ryan's description looking more and more horrified as she went on.

"What about…Ava?" she asked quietly.  
"She's dead."  
"Oh thank god…." Marissa breathed, looking more relived than ever.  
"It must have been hard for you, two of these incidents in two years…" Ryan said. Marissa nodded, biting her lip.  
"But I'm here for you, 110. And I want you to know that," Ryan smiled.  
"I know, that's why I love you."

Marissa pulled Ryan towards her and they shared a long, tender kiss, which was better than any medicine that Marissa had taken, because all her bad thoughts eased away and she felt ten times better.

* * *

Seth felt lost. He was in a sea of people yet he felt as if he were drowning, alone. Since talking to his mother, Seth had been wandering around the hospital. He'd wanted to go and see Ryan and Marissa but as he glanced into her room, they were sharing a passionate kiss so Seth strode away, his mind all over the place and feeling a cocktail of emotions. Why was this happening? Had he not lived through a hard enough year? He felt like he was constantly being punished for something he hadn't even done. Perhaps he was a murderer or something in a previous life. That would explain a hell of a lot. He glanced into the rooms as he passed them and somehow he found himself in the ICU. Then he saw her.

"Excuse me, can I please see Summer Roberts?" Seth hurried over to the desk and pleaded with the nurse to let him in.  
"Its family only sir I'm afraid."  
"Hey, you know that she was found at the bottom of an eight foot drop in a pool of blood? Well I found her. Her boyfriend. I need to see her," Seth demanded, thumping the desk angrily. The nurse looked at Seth's face.  
"Okay, but be quick, she hasn't woken up yet though…" she said. Seth nodded and proceeded to her room, his heart in his mouth and his nerves going.

Every bleep on the life support machine felt like someone punching Seth in the stomach, hard. As hard as it had been to find Summer at her house, this was worse. All the machine's standing around her bed. The wires entering her small body at every imaginable place. The fact that at any moment that life support machine may just be a single line as she slipped away. Seth wanted to just hold her tight and make sure she never went anywhere, but it felt like she was slipping through his fingers, out of reach. There was nothing he could do.

He edged closer to her bed, his eyes locked onto her face. She looked like she was peacefully sleeping, unaware of her situation, the danger. She was laid gracefully on the bed, even with the wires everywhere, she looked dignified, beautiful. Seth uneasily perched on the chair beside her bed and his hand slowly reached up for her hand. He was scared. Like a single touch might hurt her. As if she was stood at the edge and a single nudge could send her spiralling down. She was out of reach. Carefully, as his hand shook, Seth touched her tanned hand. He stared at the monitor and it remained normal. Seth sighed happily and clasped her limp hand in his own. He rubbed it soothingly and laid a tender kiss on it.  
"Summer…" he breathed, unable to say anything but her name. He stroked her hand lovingly, longing for her eyes to open and those pools of deep brown to stare back at him. He knew that reality was way different to a TV show though.

* * *

For the next hour, Seth stayed with Summer, her hand still cupped in his and he'd barely moved since sitting down. He couldn't let go, despite trying several times. He was telling Summer that Marissa was okay and how he saw Ryan and Marissa kissing and then how much he missed her when there was a soft knock at the door. He turned around and saw Marissa at the door. Her arm was in a sling and she wore some pink flannel pyjamas. There was a nasty looking bruise on her head.

"Hey Marissa, are you okay?" Seth got up, offering her his chair.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bump and a shattered wrist but I'll be okay…" Marissa said, trying to look happy. She took the chair and sat down solely, her eyes fixed on Summer. She reached forward and took her hand carefully, just as Seth had done and squeezed it. She turned to look back at Seth and just burst into tears.

"I don't get it Seth, its so unfair! Why does Summer have to be like this all because of some twisted persons grudge?" Marissa sobbed. Seth knelt down and hugged her, trying to comfort her and stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"I know Marissa, but we've gotta be strong just in case Summer wakes up, she doesn't wanna see you crying does she?" Seth said with a small smile. Marissa bit her lip, drying her tears with her sleeve and nodded.  
"Thanks Seth. You really are a good guy," Marissa nodded sincerely. Seth nodded, exchanging a silent thank you.

The two had never really spent much time together but they knew each other really well, they understood each other. They were silent friends. Seth perched on the arm of the chair and rubbed Marissa's back comfortingly. She spent half an hour with Summer before standing up, saying she had to get back before the nurses caught her. Seth got up too, admitting that he should really get something to eat. He didn't want to leave Summer but his stomach yearned for food. He'd just grab a power bar and hurry back. Marissa squeezed her hand one last time and exited the room, fresh tears falling. Seth moved closer and kissed Summer's forehead, being careful and making sure he didn't knock anything. He stroked her hair and turned to leave the room, discretely wiping his eyes.  
"I'll be back soon," he said to her approaching the door.

At that moment, Summer's eyes gently fluttered open and she took in her surroundings quickly. She saw the back of Seth leaving the room and she tried to speak but couldn't, her throat was dry. So she cleared her throat, just like she did when she was pissed off at Seth. He stopped in his step and spun around, seeing Summer staring back at him, a weak smile on her tired face.

"Where do you think you're going?" she croaked, smiling playfully. Seth grinned, hurrying back over to her bed. Unable to do anything else, the happy couple just stared at each other lovingly.  
"I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely a whisper.  
"Don't be. I'm just happy you're back," Seth beamed.  
"I'm not going anywhere, ever again…" Summer replied.  
"Glad to hear it."

* * *


	17. Staring At The Stars

Here I am again, the final chapter (sniff). I know some people may have got the impression that there would be more to come but I'm sorry, just one last super long chapter. I've had the best time writing this story and reading your reviews ao thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me so **THANKS**!

I will continue to write but as my life gets more hectic its hard to update stuff so I will be taking a break. Maybe a new story at Easter? But if somehow, my load is lightened I may post sooner, just keep your eyes open or put me on your author alert list.

Anyway, thank you so much and see you for now!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

**

Staring At The Stars

Summer sat in her bed, propped up by several pillows. She had a mirror in her hand and was checking her reflection. Her hair was a mess and she had no make up on at all. A large gash was on her forehead with a couple of small plasters on it but Summer hated it. She tried to cover it up with her hair but failed miserably. She hated being in hospital, not having her things around her. The room was pretty personalised though. There was vases upon vases of flowers and gifts along with some of her belongings that her Dad had brought by. There was a knock at the door and Seth entered. Summer smiled and tried to hide the mirror.

"H, Hey Seth. Uh, you're early…" Summer smiled.

"Summer, don't be bothered about your appearance, you know I don't mind if your hair is done or you have make up on," Seth said, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I know, its just this stupid cut, I hate it."

"Well think of it as a mark of your bravery," Seth smiled.

"I don't feel brave, I just feel ugly," Summer pouted.

"Oh come on Sum. Anyway, your Dad told me that you should be able to come home soon. That's good news right?"

"Yeah, its great…" Summer said, trying to look enthusiastic, even though she wasn't. Seth frowned and sat closer to her.

"You do want to come home right?"

"Yeah, its just… oh its stupid… I'm scared of going back to my house… where it all happened," Summer replied quietly, looking down.

"Oh…I understand. Well take your time, no one's pressuring you."

"Okay, thanks Cohen. How's April?"

"Oh she isn't back to herself yet but she's on the way. My Mom and Dad are all over her but she's taking strides," Seth said with a small smile.

"I feel so guilty, she shouldn't have had to go through all that…"

"Don't be. None of this was your fault and you know that."

"So, how long is it until we leave for Brown?" Summer asked, looking more happy.

"We're due to leave a week on Monday."

"I can't wait to get away from this town. And I'm so glad its with you," Summer smiled. Seth nodded and took her hand. Summer's Dad and Seth's parents had put together and bought them a beautiful apartment that was twenty minutes from Brown. Seth couldn't wait to move there, with Summer. The new start for them would be welcomed with open arms.

"So, my Mom's having a leaving party for the four of us next week, I was hoping you'd join us…If you want," Seth suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll talk to the doctor and see if I'll be ready for then…" Summer smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Great. Well I gotta go but I'll come see you later, okay?" Seth got up and kissed Summer. He left the room and Summer waited until he'd gone and got out her mirror again.

* * *

"Heya Seth!" April ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Hey April, how are you?"

"I'm good, Daddy gave me my first bagel!" April grinned. Sandy appeared from the kitchen and walked over to the two.

"It's a very momentous occasion," Sandy mused, smiling.

"Oh right, did you like it April?" Seth asked her.

"Nope, it was horrible!" she said, sticking out her tongue.

"And then there's that…" Sandy said, "Why don't you join us son?"

"Actually, I can't. I need to do some thinking, something to cheer up Summer…" he said.

"Poor girl, she still doesn't want to come home?"

"No, I can't blame her either… I need to get her something or do something. I just have no idea what," he sighed.

"If you need anything, son, just ask," Sandy nodded before taking April back into the kitchen leaving Seth, still thinking.

And then he got it.

* * *

A week passed and Summer prepared to leave the hospital. Thankfully, she's worked out a plan which prevented her from returning to her house. She would leave the hospital with Seth, who'd drop her at Marissa's where she'd spend the night and the next day she'd attend the leaving party and then she'd spent the night at the Cohen's, ready to leave for Brown the next day. Her Dad had had all her stuff packed up and sent away ahead and she didn't have much else to take with her. As she slipped out of her pyjamas and into her clothes, Summer felt an enormous sense of relief, as soon as she'd leave Newport, the nightmare would be over. Until they returned at Thanksgiving that is… But Summer didn't dwell on that now, she'd think about it when it came.

"Just get through the next 48 hours," she told herself as she applied her makeup.

An hour later and Summer looked at the bare hospital room and the small travel bag beside her. In nothing short of maybe 2 hours, someone else might be in here. Their life may be fading before their eyes and all they do is hope, sometimes not knowing whether they'd make it through the day. She took a deep breath, blocking out the thoughts racing through her mind.

She jumped out of her skin as a hand touched her back. As she spun around she sighed with relief, it was Seth.

"Hey Cohen, you made me jump," she smiled. Seth leaned forward and kissed her. Just to have her in his arms made him feel like he was on top of the world.

"So listen, I was thinking we could take a detour on the way to Marissa's…" Seth suggested as they walked into the orange glow generated by the setting sun.

"Oh, yeah, sure…" Summer said as Seth helped her into the car. He tossed her bag in the trunk and looked up at the gradually darkening sky, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

* * *

Seth led Summer along the deserted stretch of beach which was covered in darkness as the night set in. They'd been walking for about fifteen minutes as Seth tried to find the spot he was looking for.

"Come on Cohen, just tell me what we're doing!" Summer cried.

"No, I'm not telling you, it's a surprise," Seth protested, leading her further. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at his surroundings, and then at the sky.

"Right, this is it. Stop, we're here."

"Cohen, this bit of beach is the same as the bit we passed ten minutes ago!" Summer said. Seth smiled and shook his head.

"No, no, no my little Summer. That bit of beach wasn't the only part of Newport Beach where you'd be directly under a little speckle in the sky I like to call Summer Star." Seth smiled at Summer who just looked confused. Seth whipped out a roll of paper and gave it to her. She read it quickly and then glanced back up at Seth.

"You bought me a star?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" Summer glanced up at the shy and saw a glimmering speckle of bright white above her head. Her eye's welled up with tears and she nodded.

"Oh and something to go with it…" Seth reached in his jacket and pulled out a small, balck velvet box which he handed to her. She opened it and her heart melted. Inside lay a silver chain with a glittering star pendant on it. The star was dotted with tiny diamonds which were in the shape of an 'S'.

"Oh my god Cohen…" she whispered, her lip trembling.

"You like it?"

"Yes! Of course I do dumbass!" Summer jumped into Seth's arms, a few small tears escaping her eyes. They fell back onto the sand, Summer remaining in Seth's loving embrace. They laid on the sand, staring up at the stars.

"I'm glad we're okay now," Summer whispered softly.

"Me too, I hate fighting with you, for real," Seth replied.

"Thank you, for everything Seth. It was hard, in the hospital, the only thing getting me through the day was the thought of you. I still can't believe you came for me, after all the terrible things I said…"

"Summer, no matter what you do or say to me, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with Seth for the rest of your life."

"You know what? I'm glad I am," Summer beamed. She sat up and leant forward to kiss Seth and the two just laid on the beach for most of that night, happy that they were together, underneath Summer Star.

* * *

"Summer? Suuummeerr? Are you awake?" Marissa tried to coax Summer from her sleep. She groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore her friend.

"Where were you last night? With Seth?" she asked, shaking Summer.

"Coop! Can't a girl sleep?" Summer sat up and pouted.

"Oooh, what's this?" Marissa pointed at Summer's silver star chain and Summer smiled.

"Seth bought it for me actually."

"Really? That's nice, are those real diamonds?"

"Yes, because Seth loves me and the fact that I love diamonds."

"Aw, that's cute," Marissa grinned, "Any other special gifts?"

"He bought me a real one too," Summer said, sinking back onto her pillows.

"A real what?"

"A star…" Summer said dreamily.

"Wait, what? Seth bought you a star?" Marissa cried.

"Yeah, it was great, we went out onto the beach and he showed it me. I'll never forget it Coop…" Summer mused.

Marissa smiled politely and left the room, mumbling something about breakfast and Summer laughed to herself, purely at the fact that Marissa was jealous.

* * *

The Cohen house was buzzing. It was packed with guest upon guest, all here just to bid farewell to the four most well known seniors in all of Newport. Kirsten Cohen was playing her hostess part, but trying to fight back tears at the sadness of saying goodbye to her boys.

April was happy, she always loved the parties at her house, she never got to go them when they were somewhere else but she was entitled to when it was at her own home. She twirled around in her new dress and fixed the white bow in her hair. She stood by the door, greeting everyone who came in.

"Hello and welcome to the bye-bye party for my brothers. Can I take your coat?" She asked the guests who were arriving, with a curtsey. Ryan stood next to her and rolled his eyes but was pushed forward by April as the guest removed their coats.

"Take the peoples coats Ryan, I'm too little," April said with a wide grin. Ryan sighed and took the coats, with a discrete glare at his manipulative little sister.

About half an hour later, Summer and Marissa arrived, Julie and Caitlin following behind. Seth hurried over with Ryan and they greeted their girlfriends with a quick kiss. Summer smiled at Seth, who felt speechless at her transformation. She'd curled her hair and her skin was flawless. She was dressed in a slinky plum dress which hugged her figure and a pair of her Jimmy Choo's. She wore her star chain proudly around her neck and pulled her black wrap close around her shoulders. Seth slipped a hand around her waist as the four headed out to the back yard where the guests were gathered.

As the four walked up the stairs and out into the yard, the crowd hushed, almost to silence. Summer saw a few people whispering and pointing in her direction. She took a deep breath but felt weak.

"Seth, I can't do this, I have to go…" Summer whispered. She slipped away from a startled Seth and made her way back to the house. The whispering became louder until one single noise broke it and made Summer freeze. A clap. Someone was clapping. She slowly turned around to see Sandy and Kirsten look back, clapping. Slowly more and more people joined in, Julie and Caitlin, her dad and step-mom and her three best friends. The yard began to fill with the sound of applause and soon the whole place was erupting with applause and cheering, for Summer. She didn't know what to do, she just stood where she was, smiling at the people surrounding her and for the first time ever, felt in awe.

* * *

After the unexpected outburst for Summer, the night soon turned into an honorary party for her and her sheer bravery and courage when dealing with Newport's most notorious serial killer. And, determined not to be left out of the picture, April made a small speech on behalf of Summer, thanking all the 'wonderful peoples that had come to the bye-bye party'. Shortly after climbing onto the stage, she was taken off of it by Kirsten who kept a watchful eye on her for the rest of the night.

Summer was happy, she spent the remainder of the evening with her best friends and family, just glad to be there and even slightly sad at leaving. She retired to the Cohen's guest room after the party, anxiously awaiting the next day in which Seth and herself would enter the first phase of adulthood.

* * *

Summer stood alone by the Cohen's pool, staring at the horizon. It was nine am and she was already ready to go. She was anxious but looking forward to this adventure. Would she miss Newport? Probably, it would always be her home but she needed to leave so she could grow up and become the new and improved Summer Roberts.

Two hours later, the entire family was assembled outside the Cohen house. Kirsten, Sandy, April, Julie, Caitlin, Neil and Gloria Roberts along with Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer. The fantastic four, going their separate ways. Kirsten hadn't even tried to stop the tears today, they flowed freely.

"Its my right to be upset!" she'd argued after ploughing through two boxes of tissues in an hour. There was a deadly silence as the eleven people struggled to find words.

"Don't leave!" April cried, breaking the silence. She ran to her brothers and hugged the both of them tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Oh April, don't worry, we'll come back and call you everyday!" Seth reassured her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise, pinkie swear." The two linked little fingers before hugging each other. April then moved over to Ryan and embraced him for a full five minutes before being prised away by Sandy.

Then the parents walked over to their kids and said their own goodbyes. Marissa and her mother actually shed a tear a piece, just showing that despite the rough years they'd had, a girl will always love her mom. Neil hugged his daughter tightly, knowing that even though he hadn't lost her, she was leaving him again.

"I love you princess, and I'm always here, you remember that okay?"

"I will daddy, I love you too."  
Kirsten pulled her boys into a tight hug. Goodbyes were hard even if they weren't forever. After half an hour of farewells the two couples really had to go, Seth and Summer to catch their flight and Marissa and Ryan to get to Berkeley.

"Well this is it, bye everybody." Seth sighed, with a slight wave. Marissa cried into Ryan's shoulder, mumbling a 'bye' and Summer hugged her Dad one last time. They climbed into the car, Ryan and Marissa would drop Seth and Summer at the airport.

With one last wave, the four teenagers pulled out of the driveway and into the bright California sun, bidding farewell to their families, their home and their childhood.

It was the end of this chapter but the beginning of a brand new story.

* * *

_**THE END

* * *

**_

_**An ENORMOUS thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, you guys are the best! Please leave me some final comments and look out for a new story soon!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
